Summer Magic
by Anirtak Enigma
Summary: Alternate Universe Max goes on a summer vacation hoping to get away from her misadventures at home. Not so lucky, I'd say.
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is a TOTAL AU. The ages of max and Logan have been switched. Max is just ending her Grade Nine year in high school and Logan is about to graduate from High School and go off to college after they both have a summer vacation. Uhm…also, you should know that Max doesn't have any of her souped up genetically enhanced stuff. Let's just pretend for this fic that's she's a normal girl, living in a normal world. Just because it's what I wrote and any other way it wouldn't work smiles so yea…

Rating: uhm…I'm going to stick with PG-13. I mean there's some swearing,

Disclaimer: well, uhm…let me see… looks at Dark Angel …. looks at self …Get the picture? Good good. I hope you enjoy my story.

Summer Magic

Max sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Just perfect, the last week of school had arrived. The week that students could choose what they wanted to wear instead of wearing the otherwise required school uniform . The week where all she had to wear were some jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt. Talk about making a statement. Max shook her head after eyeing herself. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short, she was just kind of there, and her body was starting to fill out but her face seemed to be left out of the process. She still carried the little girl look with her. She sighed again as she heard the all too familiar sound of Logan Cale's Honda pulling into her driveway. Logan Cale; school rich boy and jock, the guy she was practically forced to drive with to school every day. It wasn't her choice, her parents insisted. Some lame excuse about the streets of Seattle not being safe. Right on schedule she heard the car's horn beeping at her. Grabbing her backpack, Max headed down the stairs and out the front door. As she locked the door, Logan rolled down his window, "Come on brat," he yelled at her, "Let's go, I've got people to see."

Max purposely slowed her pace at hearing her unflattering nickname. She looked up at him and snapped, "Logan, no matter when you get to school that ho Stephanie will be there waiting, just like every other day." Max opened the passenger car door and slid in as Logan revved his engine and backed out of the drive, barely giving her a second to close the door. "Logan, calm down," Max snapped again, "We'll get there."

Logan grunted and turned up the music. Max stared at Logan for a second before turning the music down, only to have Logan turn in back up. Max glared at Logan for a second before turning the music down again. Logan glared right back and went to turn the music up again, only to find that Max had the volume button covered with her hand. "Dammit Max," Logan growled, "Keep your hands off my stereo. How many times do I have to say it? If I have to drive you, to and from school, everyday you're going to have to listen to what I want."

Max shook her head, "I don't think so. This is no joy ride for me either. If I had my way, I'd have a friend drive me to school instead of you. So you better damn well listen to something I want to listen to too or I'll tell your mom how you stayed the night at Stephanie's house last Friday and 'not' at Jake's like you told her."

Logan sighed and gave up, "Max you're such a pain in the ass."

Max look out the window, "Likewise your assness." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

Max looked at him for a second, "If you didn't hear it the first time, you don't get to hear it again."

Logan sighed, "I'm so glad I'm going to be out of here in a few days."

Max nodded in agreement, "For once, I agree with you."

Logan scoffed, "Right."

Max rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat. The rest of the ride was in silence, not an uncommon occurrence between the two. Max closed her eyes as she waited to arrive at school. After a few minutes Logan came to a stop and Max opened her eyes. She looked around and then glanced at Logan, "What're you stopping for?"

Logan leaned over and opened the passenger door, "Listen up brat, it's the last week of school and I've been forced to drive you to school everyday for the past year. So now you going to walk from here, so I can walk into school with dignity and not have the 'world class geek' at my side."

Max stared at him incredulously, "Logan, fail to be an ass and just get us to school."

Logan sat back in his seat and challenged, "I'll sit here till you get out, and if you don't get out soon the bell is going to ring before you get there and you might be tardy."

Max's eyes narrowed, "God Logan, I hate you." She said as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car to walk the rest of the way.

Logan smiled, "Likewise your royal bitchiness." He sneered. "Now close the door."

Max grinned to herself in satisfaction, as she walked away from the car, leaving the door hanging wide open. Her smile widened as she heard Logan yell more obscenities at her. Finally she stopped and turned around.

"What's that Logan? I can't quite hear you?" she asked snidely.

Logan glared at her, "You heard me, shut the damn door."

Max sighed, "Fine." She said walking back to the car, "You want me to close it ok," she said, as she slammed it shut as hard as she could.

Logan glared at her again but she just smiled sweetly and flipped him off, then turned and began her walk to school. She wasn't too far from the school, only a few minutes walk, but still it hurt to know that Logan was ashamed to be seen with her. Max pushed down the tears she knew she could have shed, had she let them. No, she wouldn't give Logan the satisfaction of knowing he could make her cry. The school came into view and she saw Logan standing with his buddies, the 'Jock Squad' as they were called. All of them played either football or basketball, and all of them had a cheerleader under at least one arm. Max winced as she watched some girl practically swallow Logan's face. Max scoffed, "and he says I'm the embarrassing one." Max sighed again and made her way to her locker, hoping the school day would just pass and then she'd be able to go home.

She continued on to her classes and made it through first, second, and third period the same as any other day. Of course people were livelier this week, due to school almost being over, but thankfully so far nothing drastic had happened. Lunch, however, was an entirely different story. She had met up with her friends; Cindy and Franklin, or as he liked to be called Sketchy. They were an odd bunch. Cindy was tiny but boy did that girl have a mouth, seemed like it was always her that was getting the trio in and out of trouble. Sketchy was the class slacker. His only concern was if he got to feel up some girl or not. Then there was Max. She was the brains of the group. The one who did her homework and usually the other's as well. To the school the trio was known as the 'Freak Squad' but they didn't care. They were friends.

The trio had met up at lunch, as usual and decided against sitting in the cafeteria for the day. Or at least Cindy and Max had decided it. Sketchy's face noticeably dropped as they walked away from the peppy cheerleaders bouncing around.

"Come on Cindy," he squeaked, "how often do I get to watch the cheerleaders? Please, I mean, one might talk to me or something."

Max and Cindy looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "Sketch," Cindy said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you stop your bitching, I'll let you feel me up after school."

Sketchy looked up, "Really?"

"No!" Cindy answered smacking up side the head, "pervert."

Sketchy shrugged, "Damn."

Max smiled at the exchange, as different as they all were, she wouldn't trade them for anything. The three continued walking around the hallways, aimlessly talking and laughing when a voice called out, "Hey look, it's the Freak Squad!"

The trio stopped and glanced at each other at their given name. Only one person actually called them that, and it was the only one person the three of them couldn't handle. Zack Evans. He was known as the school terror. Anyone that rubbed him the wrong way or didn't rub him at all, lay victim to Zack and his gang. At least once a week the trio was harassed by Zack and his crew but none of them had thought it would be this day.

Max raised her eyes in question as to what they should do, as Zack continued announcing the "Freak Squad's" existence and quickly closing in on them. Cindy shrugged and Sketchy concluded, "Might as well turn around and get this over with."

Reluctantly the trio turned to face Zack, just as he finished his crude descriptions of the trio "…and little miss bitch I'm scared to get a B, Max."

Max face warmed at the comment, apparently Zack was in the mood for some "fun" as he called it. Zack faced the trio and looked down at them, "Well, well, well, what do we have here. How's it going freaks?" noticing Max's reddening face, he snickered, "What's the matter Maxie?"

Max bit her lip and prayed for this humiliation to be over, people were starting to stop and watch.

"Zack," Cindy stepped up, "Why don't you go terrorize some small bunnies or something and leave us alone." Max stiffened, just as she had every other time, Cindy had opened her mouth in Zack's presence.

Zack glared at Cindy, "Shut up bitch, no one asked you." He sneered. Cindy glared at him for a moment then backed down, "What about you numb nuts, you got anything to say?" he asked in Sketchy's direction.

Sketchy slowly shook his head and averted his eyes to the ground. "Good." Zack boomed, "Real good, cause you two runts don't matter to me right now. But you," he said pointing at Max, "I think it's time you met Mr. Stat, Maxie."

Max's eyes widened as she looked up at Zack, "No, please Zack no! Please, just leave us alone." she begged.

Mr. Stat was part of a three dimensional, geometric shaped statue. At least two freshmen each year, got to know Mr. Stat really well by being duct taped to the cylindrical part of the statue. All freshmen were warned about Mr. Stat when they entered high school and all dreaded it.

Zack's lips curved up in a wicked smile, "Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't?"

Max took a breath trying to calm her nerves, "Come on Zack, just let us be, ok?"

Zack looked around, "Us? Who's us? This isn't for those two squirts, this is for you Maxie." He announced stepping closer to her.

"Zachary, I'm going to turn around and leave you and your pea sized intellect all to yourself now, ok?" she quipped, as she turned on her heel and began walking away. Max hadn't gone one step when suddenly she felt Zack's arms wrap around her chest and drag her in the opposite direction, closer to Mr. Stat.

"I don't get it Maxie," he snarled, "I offered you a chance to come without force but you had to go all bitchy on me. Bad move Maxie, bad move."

"Zack!" Max yelled, trying to squirm out of his grasp, "Let me go dammit!"

Zack only held on to her tighter, "I don't think so, you're off to see Mr. Stat."

Max began to flail desperately, kicking and screaming at him to let her go but made no avail.

Zack continued, laughing the whole time. In no time at all Zack was grabbing Max's arms and yelling for the tape, as she stood with her back to the statue. Tape was passed up from an on-looking spectator and Max closed her eyes, trying to shut everything out. She tried pulling away from him, but she couldn't. Mustering up all the strength she could, she pulled again and got her hands free. It only caused Zack to become pissed and grab at one of her arms and pull her to him, "Listen Bitch!" he yelled, "Get your ass back here and stand still!"

The crowd grew silent and tears began to form in Max's eyes, "Come on Zack, you had your fun, let me go."

Zack pushed her into the statue, "I said stand still." He commanded.

"Zack…" Max began again moving away from him.

"NO!" Zack raged grabbing Max sweatshirt and pulling it so hard it ripped along the sleeve. "stand there now!"

Max's eyes widened when she heard her shirt tear. She was about to give in when the crowd parted and up strolled Logan, "Zack," he yelled, "let her go."

Zack stared at Logan in disbelief, "Logan, stay out of this. Go back to fucking Stephanie or Michelle or whoever."

Logan lunged at Zack, tackling him to the ground, "You shut your mouth and get the hell out of here." He threatened, his fist poised ready to strike.

Zack pushed Logan off of him, "God damn Logan, I was just having a little fun." He said standing up, "I didn't realize you had a thing for little Maxie Pad here too."

Logan stood up and brushed himself off before glaring at Zack, "Shut your mouth Evans, I'm not the one trying to cop a feel."

Zack's eyes hardened, "You son of a bitch!" he yelled, throwing a punch. Logan ducked it easily and landed one on Zack's nose.

"Look man, I don't want to get into this with you, just take off." Logan warned.

Zack stared at Logan, holding his nose, "Shit Logan, you broke my nose!"

Logan stepped up to Zack, "You try anything again with Max or her friends and it'll be more than a broken nose you'll be bitching about. Now leave." Logan demanded.

Zack glared at Logan a second more, then turned on his heal, "You lucked out his time bitch." he said as he passed Max. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Max looked at the ground, forcing her tears to stay put.

Seeing that the action had ended, the crowd that had once been, dispersed and went back to the norm.

Logan sighed and looked over at Max, "You ok?"

Max lifted her head and smiled weakly, "Yea sure. Thanks."

Logan shrugged, "No biggie, I've wanted to do that to Zack for a while, so really I should be thanking you."

"Glad I could be of service." She answered before she turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Logan called to her.

Max turned, "What?"

Logan held up the part of her sweatshirt that Zack had ripped off, "Here, I'm sure you can just sew it back on or something."

Max walked back to him and grabbed the fabric, "Thanks, and thanks again for stopping him."

"No problem, squirt. Just keep out of his way next time, alright?"

Max nodded and walked away mumbling, "Right Logan, cause this was all my fault." She looked back to where she had been and sighed. She really was thankful he'd stopped Zack from humiliating her, but she wished he wouldn't have been such an ass about it. Max shook her head and walked off to find Sketchy and Cindy.

After the oh-so exciting escapade at lunch, Max's day went just as most others did. Classes were fine, most weren't doing anything that hard, it being the last week of school and all. She sat in her last period class, Pacific Northwest History, staring at the bell counting the last few seconds until it rang.

Getting up from her desk, she walked out of the classroom and made her way to Logan's car. Ignoring all the comments made to her by passing students, about the lunch incident. Arriving in the parking lot, Max looked for Logan's car. Funny, it wasn't there. She walked to the space where he usually parked and then looked around. Cars all around were starting up and students were slowly making their way out of the school to their cars. Logan wasn't among them. She scanned the parking lot for any sign of his Honda. Max sighed, just when things were seemingly getting back to normal, Logan had to go and mess it up. Looking around once more and not seeing him or his car, she started the walk home. It really wasn't that far, a mile maybe but the fact that he hadn't even told her. She really didn't mind, not like it was going to kill her. But of all the days for him to act like such an ass though. Max swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. She would not give him the pleasure of making her cry. She couldn't.

It took about twenty minutes for Max to get close enough to see her house and when she finally did, she didn't want to venture inside. Her mom would be there, bombarding her with questions as to why she was late and then it would all be blown out of proportion and she really wasn't in the mood. Max looked across the street at Logan's house, his car wasn't there but his sister Nicki's was. Max smiled, 'yeah', she'd go talk to Nicki. Nothing like a little brother bashing, to get her out of a glum mood. She made her way to the front door and rang the bell. When the door opened, Nicki stood there, phone cradled between her head and her shoulder and hands filled with a plate and a piece of pizza.

When she saw Max the phone fell from her shoulder, "Maxie!" she squealed, "What are you doing here...oh! wait!." Nicki put the pizza on her plate and handed it to Max as she bent down and picked up the phone, "Hey, I'm going to have to call you back…uh hu…yea…sure…ok…ummmmm…yea…ok…yea…bye…ok…yea...bye!"

Nicki smiled as she took the plate from Max, "Come on in." She said, motioning into the house, "What're you doing here? I didn't hear Logan's car. Wait a minute, it's like three o'clock, school gets out at two thirty, where is he anyways?"

Max rolled her eyes at Nicki, the girl always had a million things in her head, "Good question. He was supposed to give me a ride home but when I got to the parking lot he was…"

Nicki cut her off, "Oh my god, he didn't! God, he's such an ass isn't' he? Self-absorbed little prick. Mom and Dad spoil the hell out of him. It's ridiculous really, are you ok?"

Max nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's really not that long of a walk, just been a long day."

Nicki cocked her head to the side and motioned for Max to follow her to her room, "Oh, I know that tone. Spill it Maxie. What else did he do?"

Max sighed, "You know Nic, you ever just have one of those days where nearly everything is just shitty?"

Nicki looked at Max over her shoulder, "That bad, huh? Alright, come on, tell your dear friend Nic all about it."

Max smiled as they walked into Nicki's room. It was huge, all decked out with white frilly curtains and matching canopy bed. An entertainment center leaned up against the right wall while a couch and her dresser were up against the left. Nicki walked over to the couch, "make yourself comfy and start talking."

Max slipped off her backpack and plopped onto the couch, "Well it all started this morning…"

Max continued on, telling Nicki all about how Logan had made her walk to school, then about lunch, and then him not being there to pick her up, all with Nic nodding and adding groans and rolling her eyes the whole time.

"…and so I didn't want to go home, so I can to see you." Max finished.

Nic sighed, "I can't believe it. It is so not even possible that me and him are related. He is such a jerk, are the rest of us jerks? No! I'm so sorry Maxie. That boy is so going to get his ass beat."

Max chuckled. Nicki wasn't a very big person, maybe not even 5'4" and maybe 110 lbs., but boy did she pack a punch. Max had witnessed Logan and Nicki get into each other one time and she had been surprised at how Nicki had beaten her brother. At the remembrance, Max began to chuckle more, as Nicki continued on about all the ways her brother was going to get it.

"Hey Nic, it's ok. He's just like that, I'm really used to it." Max interrupted.

Nicki stared at Max, her eyes narrowing, "Max! Do not let him get away with being an ass. He will get beat!"

Max laughed, "Sure Nic, whatever you say."

Nic smiled and joined her in laughing. The two continued talking and laughing for about an hour before they heard a car pull up. Nic glanced out the window and squealed, "Oh! Logan's home, come on…let's go yell at him!"

Max shook her head, slightly amused and how eager Nicki was to chew her own brother out. On the outside Nic looked like such a sweet and charming girl, half of the time she acted that way too. But when she was out from under the wing of her parents and their parties and meetings her rebellious streak, along with her fiery attitude, raged like a forest fire. "You are nuts Nic."

Nicki's eyes shone, "I know, but you love it. Now come on, if we head him off, we can meet him at the top of the stairs and then push him down."

"I think I'll let you do the pushing and I'll just watch." Max answered, following Nicki out of the room and to the top of the stairs. Logan had just walked in the door and Nicki sat on the top step and patted the area to the right of her for Max to sit down too. Max complied, not sure what exactly Nicki had planned but amused all the same.

"Hey Logan, come here, for a second will you?" Nicki called causually.

Logan headed from the kitchen to the stairs, "Yea, hold on."

Nic smiled at Max, "Hey, think you can whip up some tears for me, No! Get behind that wall so he can't see you. Then just choose a moment to reveal yourself!"

Max rolled her eyes, "You are having way too much fun with this."

Nicki's grin widened, "Yea, I am, now go."

Max stood and walked around the corner, backing up enough not to be visible but still close enough to see the exchange. She heard Logan's footsteps on the stairs and smiled to herself. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Nic stood as Logan neared her and smiled, "So, how was your day?"

Logan frowned, "Fine, I guess. You ok?"

Nic smiled, "Oh yea, I'm just great. So, tell me about school."

"Nic, what's going on?" Logan asked, looking around. "What'd I miss?"

"Logan, I'm just asking about school, can't a sister inquire about her brother and his day?" Nic asked innocently.

"Ok Nic, really? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" She answered.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

Nicki nodded her head, "Yup, nothing. I mean, well I am a little curious as to why you just left Max at school or why you kicked her out of your car this morning, but I mean other than that…"

Logan's look narrowed, "Who told you that?"

Nicki grinned, "A little birdie."

Max smiled, this was her cue and coming around the corner, she grinned.

Nicki glanced at her, her eyes shining, "Oh look, there she is." Turning her attention back to Logan, she scowled, "Really Logan, what's your problem? I mean it's not like it's out of your way to take her to and from school."

Logan glared at Max, "Yea well I had some stuff to do. Besides people should learn how to keep their big mouths shut."

Nic glared at her brother and put her hands on her hips, "Not when someone is being a complete ass hole. And what kind of stuff?"

Logan shifted uncomfortable, "Just some stuff."

Nicki took a deep breath, "No Logan, what kind of stuff?" Getting no answer Nicki pounced, "Dammit kid, you are always so selfish...thinking only of yourself. Get off your high horse and act older than two for a change, you little brat."

Logan raised his hands in defense, "Look I just had some things to do, and I couldn't very well have squirt here, tagging along after me."

Max stepped up next to Nicki, "Hey!" She called out as Nicki also exclaimed, "Watch it buddy!"

Logan looked from Max to his sister, "What?"

Nic rolled her eyes, "Logan, you getting a blow job from Miss 'Heather or Stephanie or Jennifer' or some other 'Miss I'm such a cute prissy little bitch cause I'm the head cheerleader', does not mean you can leave Max to walk all the way home from school. I swear, if I hear about you doing anything this male driven again I will kick your ass and don't think I can't. You know what, even if you don't do it again. I should just tell Maxie here what you guys were talking about last weekend, when you were drunk. You think she'd appreciate that, oh brother dearest?"

Logan's eyes widened. It had just been a few guys from the Baseball team and Logan hadn't realized Nicki had overheard any of their conversation. He and the guys had, had a few shots and somehow one of the guys had said how Logan was such a like guy since he lived with one hottie and another lived across the street. Logan, being pretty shnockered had agreed and then proceeded to go into detail about how he'd like to "scramble Max's eggs."

"You wouldn't," Logan pleaded.

Nicki wagged her eyebrows, "Oh, I 'so' would."

Max frowned, "What are you guys talking about?"

Logan quickly answered, "Nothing!" Nic answered simultaneously saying, "Something."

Max rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Logan looked at Nicki and Max, "Look, I'll give her a ride to and from school everyday…"

"Oh no you won't," Nicki interjected, "I will give her a ride and in your car too."

"What?" Logan exclaimed.

Nicki smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You, buddy boy, get to walk to school the rest of the week. I will be taking Max to and from school, in your car."

"You can't do that!" Logan objected."

"Oh, I so can Logie." Nicki retorted. "You see, mom and dad don't know about your little escapade last week either...I'm sure they'd love to know that you and your guy friends were beating o..."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok." Logan yelled, "Fine, do whatever."

Max's eyes widened, "Oh ew…gross."

Nic smiled triumphantly, "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Logan brushed past Nicki and Max, "You are such a bitch Nicki."

Nicki smiled, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Max smiled at Nicki as Logan's bedroom door slammed shut, "You are a Goddess among women, Nic. Teach me grasshopper!"

"Stick with me, and life'll be gloriously satisfying." Nic answered putting an arm around Max, "So, you want dinner or lunch or whatever?"

Max smiled, "You just had pizza."

Nic shrugged, "Yea, so?"

Max laughed, "Yea, lets' go."

"Ok," Nic grinned, "Let me go get the keys. Oh Logan…" She hollered.

Max smiled. Maybe the day wasn't a total loss.

A/N: So, what do we think of the first chapter? No good? Good? Lame? Retarded? Or shoot, maybe something Good? If so or if not let me know…you know my email (see disclaimer) and you know my IM's (again with the disclaimer) or just be old fashioned and do that review thing. Ok, have a good one.

Ani


	2. chapter 2

A/N: well ok, since I got such a great response (thanks you guys) from all you great people I decided I'd post this next part sooner than later…now under stand, this is all I've got on this story, and yes I know what's going to happen, but I have NO CLUE when the next part will come out. This one's shorter than the previous, but it's only this short cause it wasn't really supposed to be posted on its own. But I think I'll do ok. Uhm, yea. Thanks for all the feed back, all of you guy's made my day!

Summer Magic

"Max, hurry up. Our flight leaves in four hours. We got to go!"

Max grabbed her carry on backpack and ran down the stairs of her home. Her home, that for two months she would be rid of. Max loved family vacations. Each summer the family agreed on a spot to stay for the duration of the summer. A chance to get away from their normal lives in Seattle. A chance to just be a family. But most of all, for Max, it was a chance to get away from Logan.

Yesterday had been the last day of school and although Nicki was now driving her to school, she still had to deal with Logan glaring and calling out snide comments as he walked off to school. Nicki told her to just forget about it, it wasn't like he even meant anything. Plus Nicki always had some great things to share about Logan and his parties. Max had learned more in those four days about guys and the male mind that she had in her entire lifetime. That was the only thing she would miss, Nicki. There were close, almost like sisters. Every time Max needed a ear or shoulder to comfort her, Nicki would just drop everything and devote hours of her time to help all she could.

"Max!" She heard her father yell from the Black Chevy Blazer, "Come on!"

"I'm coming." Max yelled back as she got to the door. In a flash, she was out the front door and in the car, "Alright, let's hit it."

Max's mom turned in her seat to look at Max, "And you have everything? Toothbrush, Shampoo? Clean underwear?"

Max laughed at how serious her mom looked "Oh you mean I'm not going to wear the ones I have on now for two months? It's okay mom, they're in my suitcase." She sat back and stared out the window. "You know, dad, It'll be nice to get out of here." She said glancing back at Logan's house, "And I can't wait till I get to the beach. The sun, the guys, the music. This is going to be so fun."

Max's father looked in the review mirror, "That it will be. And besides, your mother and I need some time off. Too much work is never a good thing."

Max shrugged, "Yeah, totally."

The rest of the night went by quickly. At the airport there were no problems and soon the whole family was in the air, first class, on their way to the time of their lives. Max stared out the window as the clouds passed them by. She smiled and whispered, "Goodbye Logan, and good riddance."

Max shifted in her seat, getting more comfortable before dozing off. She smiled in her sleep; this was so going to be the best vacation.

Max woke up to the sound of the wheels touching down. Looking out the window, she smiled at how the sun still shone. Stretching and giving a yawn, she looked around the plane for her parents. They were across the cabin and were currently having, what looked to be a pretty intense conversation. Max rolled her eyes, trust them to fight on vacation. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'This is my fun time, they can be as miserable as they want.'

The plane eventually came to a stop at the terminal and they all exited. Stopping to pick up their baggage in the terminal, Max's father headed off to get their rental car, and soon they were all off to their hotel.

Max smiled as the palm trees passed, "Welcome to the Keys," she whispered to herself, "Welcome to freedom."

When they arrived at the hotel, Max headed straight for the desk to get her key, so she could get unpacked and comfortable then hit the beaches. Reaching the desk, she told her name and other necessary information, got her key, and headed up to the room. It was one of the suites on the top floor, supposedly one of the best. Not that the best was important to her. Really, she'd be perfectly happy in a cardboard box on the street corner. But it wasn't like she about to refuse the VIP treatment.

Reaching her room, she slid the key card into the slot and opened the door. The suite was huge. It was practically her own little apartment. It had an enormous entertainment center, her own kitchen, and a bathroom the size of a small bedroom. Walking into her bedroom, she checked out the closet. Walk- in, just as she'd suspected. She looked around; a fruit basket and flowers had been put out around the furniture in the room with the entertainment center.

Max headed for the fruit basket, to go through the goodie's that had been left, when she heard a knock at her door.

Max opened the door to reveal the bellboy with her luggage, "Your bags, ma'am." He said politely.

Max smiled and opened the door for him, "Thanks, you can put them in the bedroom." Max looked at his nametag, "Rafer."

Rafer smiled, "Yes Ma'am."

"You don't have to call me that, Max is fine." She said. The guy was cute, no scratch that, the guy was a hot. He could call her whatever he wanted to.

Rafer looked up, "Ok, Max."

Max smiled, "So, what's there to do in the Keys?"

Rafer smiled back, "What do you want to do?"

"Everything!" She answered, as Rafer dropped her luggage.

"Well," he started, "If you want something to do, or someone to do something with just come find me. I'm usually off in the afternoons and evenings. Oh, and stay out of Jerry's way. He's the guy with the suit, you'll get to know him real well. He's an ass, but if you stay out of his way and kiss a little butt, you'll be his top priority."

Max nodded, "Thanks, uhm, I don't have money to tip you, but go to my parents room, same floor, room 669. You'll get a good one, trust me."

Rafer winked at Max as he went to the door, "Thanks. I'll see you around, Max."

Max smiled, "Yeah."

She couldn't believe it, not five minutes in the Keys' and she'd already found a guy to crush on. This was the life alright.

Max turned to survey the room again, it was nice and it was all hers. She rummaged through all the drawers and cupboards in the kitchen, all the dressers and night stands in the room and now she was going door to door seeing what exactly was held behind them. She walked up to a door adjacent to the bathroom, maybe a closet or storage spot. When she opened it there was a small hallway and then another door. She furrowed her eyebrows, 'funny', she'd never been in a hotel with this before.

Max grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it, only to find it locked. She frowned and tried again, pushing and jimmying the handle until it gave way and flung open. Her eyes widened, it was a suite 'exactly' like her's except the colors were different. She walked into the suite and looked around. Strange.

Max was about to head for the bedroom when she heard the door opening. She froze, no, this was not right. What in the world? She groaned, as realization that she was in someone else's room dawned on her. oh no, I'm dead. Running back toward the door, she tried to make a quick exit but not before she heard a voice call out, "Hey! What are you doing in my room?"

Max froze at the sound of the voice and turned around, "Logan?"

Ani


	3. chapter 3

A/N: My gosh you people have been reviewing like nuts. Not that I mind…it's keeping me going, and man. I just…is this story really that good?

I present you…CHAPTER 3…

Chapter 3:

Max stood frozen, foot in midair, eyes wide in hope that she'd heard wrong. Taking a deep breath, she turned around. Sure enough, there he stood, the royal ass himself. Logan Cale.

Max groaned, 'Oh come on. This is supposed to be my vacation...what the heck is he doing here?'

Logan stood before her in a pair of loose jeans, gray t-shirt, Letterman jacket, a Cleveland Indians' ball cap, and his mouth hanging open. "Max," he stammered, "Wha…what are you…I don't…what?"

Max watched as Logan bumbled over his words, "What's that there? I'm sorry, I couldn't make it out 'cause some moron was mumbling like a court jester."

Logan furrowed his brow confused, "What? No, wait. What are you doing here? In Florida and in my room?"

Max rolled her eyes, "I'm writing a eulogy. God Einstein. What does it look like I'm doing? Knitting a sweater of something?"

"Sheesh, who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Logan snapped, "My god, I wasn't exactly expecting you to be here. Again, why are you here? In my suite, that is?"

Max clinched her jaw, this was exactly what she had wanted to get away from. Her eyes turned to ice as she fought back, "Well, I was in my suite, on 'my' vacation away from you and you're 'oh so witty comments', but it seems that lady luck must have gotten a bad case of PMS because for some reason our rooms are connected. I was just looking around the place when the next thing I know, there you are, bumbling like a moron with your tongue hanging out of your mouth."

Max watched as Logan slightly reddened, "What? You think I walked in here thinking there was going to be some girl in here, dressed like that." He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

Max glanced down at her outfit, it was just shorts and a tank top. When she looked back at Logan, she noted the amused glint in his eyes and crossed her arms over her breasts, feeling rather uncomfortable under watchful eyes. "You disgust me."

Logan shook his head, "Hey, if you were me…"

"Oh god, just stop!" Max exclaimed with extreme disgust on her face, heading for the door back to her own room, "I'm out of here." Reaching the door, she turned and glared at him. If looks could kill he'd have been dead within nanoseconds, "And I swear, if I hear any, and I mean 'any' sort of weird grotesque noises coming form here, I will call hotel security on you're ass so fast, you'll be left on the streets before you can finish whoever's name you were moaning." With that said, she opened the door and entered the connecting hallway, slammed the door behind her. "God, what a pig!" she exclaimed. "And what sort of decent hotel has connected rooms!"

Max continued ranting to herself as she walked back into her own suite. She could not believe her luck. How on earth was she supposed to enjoy her vacation now? She began pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how she could go about enjoying her vacation while avoiding him like the plague. And what was that look in his eye all about? I mean it's not like she was in her underwear or anything. She shook her head, "Far be it from me to even try to understand that idiot. I mean who does he think he is? 'Mr. High and Mighty' coming in here like that and just…"

Max stopped pacing suddenly as she heard what sounded like running water coming from her bathroom. 'What in the?' Max walked to the bathroom door and flung it open to reveal a rather indisposed Logan.

"Oh my god! Ew, my eyes!" Max yelped as she saw more of Logan than she'd ever wanted to. "My god!" She shouted from around the corner, "What, you felt it was okay to use my bathroom just because I was in your room? You need help."

Max closed her eyes, trying to clear her head when Logan stormed in, "Your bathroom? What are you talking about? That is my bathroom!"

Max eyes widened, "What the hell kind of cheap motel is this? Not only do our rooms connect but it shares a bathroom too?" She glared at him, "This is all you're fault you know."

Logan shook his head, "You are psychotic, and how do you think I feel?"

"No," Max yelled, "Shut up! I was so happy to get away Logan. Away from home, away from life, away from 'you'. But no, you ruin everything, why do you insist on being such an ass. I mean really, what the hell did I ever do to you? I'm sorry I've lived across the street from you since birth, but really. I think you've gone overboard on this one. We both know that neither of us would consciously chose to be here, in the same vacation spot, let alone the same connecting hotel rooms."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but then shut it.

"What? The mighty Logan lost for words? There's a first. Just get out." Max shot.

Logan stared down at her, as if in shock. "Get out!" she shouted pointing at the door, "Out out out!"

Logan held up his hands, "Woah, calm down there firecracker, I'm going."

"Out!" Max screamed as he reached the door, "And for Pete's sake, zip up your fly."

Max sighed when she heard the connecting door close. So much for avoiding him. Closing her eyes, she bit back the urge to punch the wall as she tried to control her anger. This was not right. This was supposed to be her gateway to freedom. Right now, it was turning into her captivity. She stared at the bathroom door. How many incidents like that would they have? Sighing again she walked to her bedroom. Maybe she could get another room. No, it took almost a year just to get this room, there was no way she was going to get another one in a matter of hours. Slowly she began to calm down as she unpacked her things.

After about ten minutes, she came upon her spiral notebook. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. Quickly she grabbed a pen, jotted down a few words on the paper and walked to the connecting door to Logan's room. Knocking on the door, she waited. After waiting a few minutes and getting no answer, she knocked again louder. Finally, fed up with waiting, she banged on the door and walked in.

"Logan," she called out, looking around the room. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked to the open entryway to his bedroom and knocked on the wooden doorframe. Logan lay on his bed, eyes closed with earphones on. Max rolled her eyes, he had a whole entertainment center and he chose to use his earphones. "Hey," she called out.

Logan's eyes snapped open at his name and turned his head. Removing a single ear phone his gaze met hers, "What'd I do now?"

Max frowned, "Nothing, I just…here," she said walking over to him and handing him the piece of paper. "So we don't have another run in like that."

Logan sat up and took the paper from her. Written in bold black letters were the words, "I'M IN HERE, DON'T COME IN."

"Thanks, Max," Logan said. "but, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know, put it in the door, near the knob. I figured I'll just make another one and when I'm in there, I'll put it on your door and vice versa."

Logan looked at Max, "Ok, I guess it'll work."

Max glared at him, "No. 'Make' it work."

Logan took off the other earphone, "Hey, this isn't my idea of a picnic either. Just as much as this is your time to get away, it's mine too. This isn't all about you Max. I'm just as biffed as you are."

Max groaned, "I'm not biffed about anything. I figure we'll just stay out of each other's way and space and it'll all be fine. You don't know me and I sure as hell don't know you."

Logan pulled his head phones back on and lay down, "Yeah, sure."

Max shook her head and walked back to her room, "Great, just great. What else could go wrong?"

She just reached the connecting door when she heard a knock on Logan's hotel room door. Looking back at the bedroom, Max let out her breath as she walked to his door. Might as well, seeing as an entire rock band could walk through and he wouldn't hear it. She reached the door and pulled it open. Her eyes widened as she saw who was there, "Mom! Dad! I can explain!"

Ani


	4. chapter 4

A/n: ok…..well uhm…again thanks for the reviews you guys. I mean wow. It's blown me away…you guys are what keeps me going!

And kimmy and jen! You guys both ROCK! (you should know why too)

Uhm….what else…mel…well…you are my hero chick. (other than angela anyways)

So ok, I got nothing more to say, I mean it's 3:38 in the morning, what else could I possibly have to say?

So here you all go

summer magic

Max stared at her parents. 'What are they doing here? Oh god, they're going to think that…ew…oh no." Max smiled nervously, "Uhm, what are you guys doing here?"

Max's mother smiled, "We just wanted to see if you'd figured out that you two have connecting suites."

Max furrowed her eyebrows, "You mean you knew about that?"

Her parents both nodded, "Oh yes," her father spoke up, "Your mother and I know that you guys didn't get a lot of time to spend together before the summer started, so we thought this would be a pleasant surprise."

Max looked at her mother and father and watched as they nodded again, "So, you knew we had connecting rooms this whole time and didn't tell me?" She couldn't believe it, what in the hell had they been thinking? Better yet, where the hell were her real parents? She was just about to ask that when a voice behind her parents squealed, "Maxie!"

Max looked over her parents shoulders, "Nic?"

Sure enough, moving towards the trio was Nicki. Max eyes widened and she pushed past her parents to hug Nicki, "Oh my god! Nic, what are you doing here?"

Nicki hugged Max back and smiled quizzically, "It's vacation, I was searching for some hotties." Nicki looked Max up and down, "I guess you'll do."

Max grinned, this time allowing herself to be flattered by the comment. Nicki glanced at Max's parents, "Oh, hello Mr. And Mrs. Guevera. You guys are here on vacation too?"

Max's father nodded, "Hello Nicole. Yes, we are here on vacation. We were just stopping by to check on you and Maxine."

Nicki frowned, "Checking up on me? How did you know I was here?"

Mrs. Guevera looked at Nicki quizzically, "How could we not know? Donald and I just wanted to see if you and Maxine had discovered your connecting suites."

Max snapped her head up. Her parents must have thought Nicki was in this suite, not Logan. Max opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. Even if they tried the hotel wouldn't let Nicki and Logan trade suites. And if her parents found out Logan was here, that would only make them paranoid about their little girl growing up or something. No, somehow she would just have to let Nic know to shut her mouth. Something that was extremely difficult to do silently.

Nic cocked her head to one side, "But Max and I don't have…"

"Any ice, which is where you were going, right Nic?" Max made eye contact with Nic, trying to get her to play along by tilting her head and sending her silent messages over her dad's shoulder.

Nicki looked around for a second, "Oh, yea, it's so hot here you know? This heat is killing me." Nic fanned herself frantically, trying to think quick.

Max nodded, "Yea, but," glancing around the room, she spotted what she needed, "You forgot the ice bucket!" Triumphantly scooping up the container, she thrust it into Nic's arms, "Sheesh Nic, you're nuts you know that?"

Nic smiled nervously, "Yea. Nuts. That's me!"

For some unknown reason Logan chose that exact moment to come out of his room, wearing nothing but board shorts and singing to the music coursing through the headphones. He glanced at them and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge, opened it and took a drink while walking back to the bedroom. Suddenly he did a double take and pulled a headphone out, "Woah," he said looking at the four people at his suite doorway, "Mr. and Mrs. Guevera, Nic, Max, what are you doing here?"

Mr. Guevera looked to Max, "Maxine, what's going on here?"

Max shrugged, "Relax Daddy. He's just here for the night. His hotel room wasn't ready yet. I guess there was this huge fight with surfers and drunks or something last night. So he's staying with Nic for the night..."

Max's father shook his head as he watched Logan, "We were told that Nicole would be in the other suite, Logan wasn't mentioned."

Nic squeaked and covered her mouth, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "It's ok Mr. Guevera. It's just a night, and don't worry. I'll keep my eye on the two of them." Nicki looked back and forth between Max's parents, "I'm so sorry, about this. We didn't know. And hotel management is going nuts about this anyways. Don't worry, tomorrow all will be back to how it's supposed to be."

Max watched as her parents glanced at each other and then at the three young people. Her father looked about ready to call the whole vacation off, while her mother looked slightly amused yet worried at the same time. The five stood in silence for a few moments before Mrs. Guevera finally said, "Oh Donald, just let it be. We just got here, and we both know there's no way to get Max a different room and like they said, tomorrow Logan will go to his room and everything will be fine."

Max's father grunted, "I don't like it."

Max snorted, "I don't like it either, but we have no choice. Come on daddy," she said siding up next to him, "It'll be ok. I can have Nic sleep in my room for tonight if you want." Max looked over at Nicki, who nodded.

Mr. Guevera sighed, "No Max, that's quite alright. Just keep the connecting door locked and be careful. And you young man," he said to Logan, "I expect you to respect my daughter and her privacy. I know how young men think, so don't try anything."

Logan swallowed, "Yes sir, of course."

Max's father looked at the three children again before looking at his wife, "Come on Adrianna let's leave them be."

Mrs. Guevera nodded and turned to leave, "Have fun you guys, and keep out of trouble please."

A chorus of 'yes ma'am' and 'sir's' where said as the two adults left. The three waited a few seconds after the couple had left before Nicki and Max's eyes connected and the two broke out in laughter.

"Oh...My…God.." Nicki laughed, "I thought your dad was going to kill someone."

Max laughed harder, "Oh…I know. I thought he was going to order a private jet back to Seattle or something."

Nic looked up at Logan, "And Logan's face when your dad told him to respect you and your privacy…I had to bite my lip so hard not to laugh."

Logan rolled his eyes and headed for the bedroom.

Max looked at Logan, "Guess we shouldn't tell them we share a bathroom then."

Logan stopped and looked at Max, "I don't think you should tell anyone we share a bathroom."

Nic stopped laughing suddenly, "You have to be kidding me! A bathroom too?" She looked at Logan, "I swear, if I catch you peeping at Max, I will beat your ass so hard you'll need one of those blow up donuts to sit down."

Logan looked at Nicki, "Whatever."

Nicki grinned and mimicked Max's father, "I know how young men think, so don't try anything."

Logan's only response was the slamming of his bedroom door.

Max let out a laugh, "You are such a stud."

Nicki winked at Max, "You weren't so bad yourself." Nic batted her eyes and sided up to Max, "Come on daddy. It'll be ok. I can have Nic sleep in my room for tonight if you want." Nic laughed, "It was definitely spectacular Max. You learn well Grasshopper."

Max smiled, "Well I did learn from the best."

"Damn right," Nic agreed, "And you know what the best thinks?"

Max shook her head, "Do tell."

"The best thinks we should go try out that pool where the hot guys are gathering." Nic nodded her head to the window and the two walked to the window and looked down. There were some definite hotties down there.

Max smiled, "Let me change and we'll get going."

Nic nodded, "Ok, I'll be here."

Max walked back to her room and got changed into her bathing suit, it was a two piece style not overly skimpy but definitely accentuated her curves. Her mother had okayed it after some deliberation, her father had merely grunted when she'd tentatively showed it to him. Straightening the solid black bathing suit and grabbing her towel, she headed back to Logan's suite to get Nic. She was at the door when she stopped at the sound of Nic and Logan talking.

She heard Nic say, "Logan, I swear, if I hear anything from Max about you peeking or whatever else you're dumb ass self can come up with, it will not be pretty."

Logan answered, "God Nic, what do you think I'm actually attracted to that little shrimp?"

"I don't think Logan, I know."

"Oh please. Come on, give me some credit. I mean she's the little girl across the street. And even if I did think of her like that, don't you think I would have tried back home?"

Max heard Nic sigh, "Just don't do anything stupid ok? I don't want to see her hurt. You, I can deal with hurt, you can take care of yourself. But really Logan. Don't try it."

"Nic..."

"No Logan!"

Max frowned and opened the door, "Ok Nic, let's go."

Nic smiled and walked to the door, "Aiight, let's hit it. And Logan, wipe your chin. You got a little drool here." She motioned to the side of her mouth.

Max looked at Logan, he was slightly paled and definitely staring at her in a way he never had. Max shifted uncomfortably, "Don't go into my suite or anything weird like that." She snapped as she followed Nic out.

"Oh ew, I feel like a piece of meat." Max shuddered as they walked to the elevators.

Nic shrugged, "He's a guy, they can't help it. Besides, " Nic looked at Max, "You have matured since the last vacation we all spent together."

Max rolled her eyes, "Yea, well it was four years ago."

Nic nodded, "And a lot has changed in four years."

Max shook her head, "That is so deranged Nic. There is no way I'm hooking up with Logan."

Nic smirked as an elevator opened and the two stepped into it, "Who said I was talking about that." Nic pushed the Lobby button, "You got a crush on my little bro there Maxie?"

Max's eyes widened for a split second then she shrugged, "No…I just."

"Oh," Nic nodded, "so you've thought about it though. I mean of course you have!"

Max shook her head, "I am not having this conversation."

Nic smiled, "Didn't Logan's chest look particularly nice?"

Max's stared at Nicki, "That is so gross that we're so not even going there."

"Oh please," Nic put a hand on her hip, "You cannot tell me you didn't notice. I'm his sister and I noticed that that football and basketball hasn't hurt him."

"Nic please," Max said as they reached the lobby and made their way to the pool, "I do not want to hook up with Logan, and I did 'not' notice."

Nic put an arm around Max's shoulders, "Sure you didn't sweetie. It wasn't his chest that convinced you to keep rooming with him. It was just, wait…why didn't you tell your parents that you shared a suite with him again?"

Max was about to retort when she spotted Rafer and smiled, "Hey." She said walking up to him and completely ignoring Nicki's ramblings. Rafer turned around and whistled, "Hey Max." he answered. "Wow," he said, "You look…wow."

Nic waved her hand in front of his face, "Hi. Rafer is it?" Rafer nodded, still looking at Max. "Well, don't you have some bells to hop or something?"

"Nic!" Max cried, "Be nice. He's a friend."

Rafer smiled looked at Nicki, "Name's Rafer."

Nic rolled her eyes, "Yea, got that, I'm Nicki, you obviously know Max, and her breasts by this time too, so now we're off to meet Mr. Pool. See you around." Nic led Max away from Rafer and to the pool.

"What was that all about Nic?" Max asked, glancing back at Rafer, he sure was hot.

Nic snapped her fingers causing Max's head to whip around, "Do not hook up with that slime ball."

Max frowned, "I was just saying 'Hi'"

Nic looked at Max, "Max, please, trust me on this one. Stay away from Rafer."

Max stared at Nic, "Why?"

Nic walked out into the sun, "Just do it, and come on!" Nic spun around, arms out in the warm sun. "Time for fun!"

Max smiled quizzically and shook her head, "I don't get it, but ok Nic. Fun it is."

Nic stopped by two empty beach chairs on the poolside, dropped her towel, and then dove into the water. Max stole a quick glance back at Rafer, whose gaze was still on her, and smiled. Nic might want her to be cautious, but he was hot and he was noticing her. What more could a girl ask for? Max smiled and dropped her towel on the empty beach chair before following Nicki into the cool water.

Unknown to both Nicki and Max, Logan stood at his bedroom window and watched. She was just the little girl across the street, right?

A/n: nice, hey? Yea….good stuff. or leave a review. Thanks all!


	5. chapter 5

A/n: ok, so uhm….yea. you guys have all gone nuts about this fic. So I figure I'll give you this much to settle you for a while longer. Thanks for such a great response. And for those of you who've email reviewed (you know who you are and yes, so do I) thank you so much. It's so awesome to check your mail and have a random fan in your inbox. smiles it's awesome, you guys are all awesome. You keep me happy and I'll do my best to keep you happy too. So here you guys go….chapter 5……..

~ summer magic ~

Logan walked into his suite and crashed onto the sofa. He'd been here for at least two weeks and each day was more and more fun along with more and more long. After a day of the beach and the market and the girls he was beat. Who would have thought vacation could be this tiring. He took a deep breath, completely relaxing every fiber of his body. Logan opened his eyes, "oh crap, now I have to pee."

Logan sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He just wanted to do nothing, this did not constitute as nothing. Reaching the door Logan began to open it, not seeing the note Max had left for him. When Logan heard the shower going he froze and looked around. Sure enough, she had left a note for him on the table beside the door. 'Shit' Logan sighed. 'I have got to pee. Now what am I supposed to do.' 

Logan looked in the bathroom through the crack that the door was open. He couldn't directly see the shower, but he could see the reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of her in the mirror. The shower curtain was not totally transparent but it wasn't exactly all that clouded either. Logan looked at the ground. 'I should not be doing this, its just max. Come on Logan, get a grip. Taking a deep breath Logan turned around. 'Oh shit! 

There in front of him stood Nic, arms crossed and a look to kill on her face, "You have ten seconds to either explain or run." 

Logan swallowed, "I just got back, Nic I swear I did not know she was in there. I got back, flopped on the couch, had to pee, got up, opened the door she was in there, I noticed, turned and…" 

"TIMES UP!" Nic back Logan up to the wall, "Logan Michael Cale there is no excuse for peeping at Max and you had better pray to the god of spoiled little rich boys for safety. Cause I know where you sleep and I swear that mom and dad will cry when they see what I've done to you!" 

"Nic, I didn't know that she was…"

"Didn't know my ass. You stood there for at least ten seconds and unless you are a complete dumb ass you knew the second you opened that door." Nic glared at him. "God Logan! You are a complete perve! She's showering for pete's sake!" 

Logan put his hands up in surrender, "Nicole I swear. I had no clue. I had just got back, when I realized she was in there I turned around and you were there." 

Nic studied his face and was about to say something when Max walked into the room wrapped in a towel, "My god you guys! What is going on?" 

Nic looked at Logan, "Why don't you ask pervo boy here." 

Max glared at Logan, "What did you do?" 

Logan looked from Nic to Max, "I didn't do anything. Look I didn't know you were in there…" 

Max's eyes widened, "What!" Max looked to Nic, "Tell me he's kidding." 

Nic shook her head, "When I got here he looked as if he was peeping." 

Logan's eyes widened, "I was not peeping. I had to pee! I just wanted to pee. I didn't even realize that she was in there. When I did that's when I turned around!" 

"Screw you Logan!" Max yelled, "No on second thought, you'd enjoy that. What the hell is your problem?"

Logan looked between Max and Nic, "I have to pee! That's my problem!" 

Max stared at Logan, "If I catch you peeping again I swear I will call your own parents and have the ship you back home in a wooden crate. Stay out of my suite, stay out of my bathroom, and stay out of my life!" At that Max stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door. 

Logan looked to Nic, "Please. Nic, you have got to believe me." 

Nic smiled smugly and walked to the connecting door to Max's suite, "I never said I didn't" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Max paced the bathroom floor. 'Who the hell does he think he is. Jerk. Moron. Ass. I mean sure, he was checking me out, but ew. No, it's Logan for crying out loud. I even put that note out! I can't believe him. He's such an…' Max stopped when she heard a knocking at the door, "What!"

"Hey, it's me, calm down." She heard Nic say from the other side of the door. 

Max opened the bathroom door, "Sorry, I just…I can't believe him!" 

Nic nodded, "I know. He's a sicko. But at least I caught him before he did anything really creepy."

Max stared at Nic, "Oh like him looking at me while I'm in the shower isn't creepy enough?"

Nic shrugged, "Well he could have done worse."

Max cringed, "Ew…just stop."

"Hey! I still have to pee!" Logan yelled from his suite.

Nic looked at Max, "Do we let him in?"

Max sighed, "Might as well, I'm done now anyways."

Nic nodded and opened the door, "Here, now quit your bitching."

Logan walked in and headed strait for the toilet, "You guys going or do I have to be supervised?"

Nic shook her head and turned around as Max wrinkled her nose and walked out, "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. I'm out of here."

Nic blinked at Max and followed her out, "Woah, rewind. You did what?"

Max rolled her eyes, "it was no big deal. Before we knew we knew we shared a bathroom I walked in on him taking a leak."

Nic's eyes widened, "No way!"

Max started laughing, "Oh yea, he got pee all over himself too."

Nic joined her, "You guys are so great. I'm suddenly very happy I decided to come here too. Should be fun."

Max stopped laughing, "What?" 

Nic shrugged, "I have my ideas, it should be fun seeing how it works out." 

Max nodded, "Oh I see. And what 'ideas' do you have?" 

Nic shrugged, "Oh just things…"

Max shook her head as she walked into her room to change, "Sure Nic. So what's up?" "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go the beach or something." Nic flopped down on one of the sofas, "Nothing big." 

Max pulled on a tank top, "Right Nic. So what's really up?" 

Nic walked to the doorway, "Well ok, so I met this guy right?" 

Max turned around and buttoned her jean shorts, "Ok, sure." 

"And well, he wants to go to the beach, but I don't know if I want to be alone with him just yet. But oh my god Maxie, he is so hot. And he's Australian! I mean whoa, the man." Nic nodded furiously, "He could so be a god." 

Max smiled, "So you want me to come so I can beat him up if he comes on too strong?"

"Something like that." Nic shrugged. 

"You do know you could just ask Logan and he'd be of more help than me right?" Max stated. 

"Why do you think I went to his room?" 

Max nodded, "Oh." 

"Yea, but now. I mean no way." Nic shook her head and clapped, "But hey, so you up for some beach time?" 

"Sure, why not. I mean at least if I go I can gawk at your guy." 

Nic smiled, "That's my girl. Oh, and his name's Levi." 

"Alec?" Max frowned, "You're nervous about an Levi?" 

"Hey, if you don't want to come you don't have to go." Nic retorted. 

Max shook her head, "No, it's ok. I'll go. Just let me slip on some sandals and we're out of here. 

Nic smiled and hugged Max, "Thank you so much Maxie. You are the best." 

Max sighed, "I know, it's tough though." 

Nic rolled her eyes, "Come on tough girl, let's go." 

Max slipped her feet in to her sandals and followed Nic out the door, "I can't believe I'm doing this." 

~~~~~~ 

Max lay by the pool as she watched Levi and Nic splashing around in the pool. The previous night she'd followed them and watched them act like two shy kids. Not to mention the sexual tension between the two. It was ridiculous really. By the end of the night Max was tired more from wanting so bad for one to just ask the other out than from the walking and talking. Now though, it looked as if the two were more relaxed around each other. And Nic wasn't totally wrong. Levi certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. But then Logan wasn't either. 

Max sat up and looked around as if someone might have heard her, "Whoa. Where did that come from?" 

"You talking to yourself Max?" 

Max jumped and turned around, "Logan! God don't do that!" 

Logan frowned, "Do what?" 

"Nothing" Max closed her eyes and waved a hand in his direction as she laid back, "Just go do…I don't know. Whatever you do." 

"Max, what did I ever do to you?" 

Max opened her eyes and stared at him, "What? You mean you don't remember all the times you relentlessly tortured me growing up?" 

"I didn't torture you." Logan insisted as he took a seat next to her, obviously determined to defend his honor. 

"Oh no?" Max sat back up. "Well let's see. When I was in second grade I got some Disney underwear for Christmas. Do you remember what you did?" 

Logan shook his head. 

"Well I do. You stole a pair and waved them around school saying they were Maxie's new panties." 

Logan tried to stop from smirking, "Oh come on. That was what, eight years ago?" 

Max shook her head, "Or the time when you found out I started my period and you told the whole school how I had to come over and ask for some pads?" max took a breath, "Or how about how you would make fun of me behind my back. Or I don't know, how about making me walk to and from school just for your reputation. Or when we went camping and you put honey all over my sleeping bag. Logan, you've had it out for me ever since I can remember." 

Logan looked at his hands, "Look, I'm sorry. I mean, I was just having fun." 

Max winced, "Oh yea, a lot of fun it was for me." 

"Hey look," Logan started, "I said I was sorry. I didn't realize it'd affect you like that." 

Max eyed him suspiciously, "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Logan shrugged, "Nothing, I just. Well we have to basically live together for the next month. I'd rather be friends then enemies." 

"Oh, so this is a peace treaty? What you bringing some girl over and want me to be sure to keep out of your hair?" Max shot at him. 

Logan shook his head and stood up, "No, I just…god, never mind." 

"No, Logan wait." Max stood up and put her hand out, "Truce?" 

Logan looked the hand and slowly shook it, "Truce." 

Max looked at Logan and gave a small smile, "So…" 

Logan met Max's gaze, "I'll see you around?" 

"Well I don't know, I mean we're living so far away." Max joked letting go of Logan's hand. 

Logan smiled, "See you later Max." 

Max nodded and laid back down, "Sure." She watched as he walked away. Ok, so maybe Nic was right. Sports hadn't hurt him in body department. And his eyes, there were rather stunning too. Max shook her head and glanced back at the pool. Stop it Max. 

Max shifted her gaze to Nic, who had just climbed out of the pool and was walking towards her, "So. What was that all about?" she asked. 

Max shrugged, "We made a peace treaty." 

Nic nodded, "Yea, I sure look at my peace maker like that too." 

"I don't know what your talking about." Max replied. 

"My ass you don't." Nic nudged her, "I thought you were going to profess your love right then and there." 

Max looked at Nic, "That is sick. It's Logan, your brother." 

Nic shrugged, "Yea so. You're not his sister." 

"Practically." 

"Not even, and do not deny it. I know that trick." Nic pushed. 

Max looked around and spotted Rafer, "Nic, I'm not all googly over Logan." She caught his eye and smiled, "Now for Rafer." Max nodded. 

Nic shook her head, "Max, no. Stay away from him." 

Max frowned, "Why? What do you hold against him?" 

Nic stood up and walked back to the pool, "Just don't Max. Trust me." 

"You said that last time too." Max called. 

Nic turned before stepping back into the pool, "And it's still true." 

Max shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Not this time Nic. Not this time." 

Lying back in the sun Max closed her eyes, trying to figure out a way to get Rafer to notice her. 'She could walk up to him, but no. That'd be to forward. Maybe she could accidentally bump into him while he was working.' 

As she was still contemplating a shadow fell over her, "Hey max." 

Max looked up and her eyes widened, "Rafer! Hi." 

Rafer smiled, "Hey Max. Uhm, you want to do something tonight?" 

Max looked over at Nic who was currently being doused with water by Alec. What did she know anyways? She was probably going to be busy tonight and would never find out. Taking a deep breath Max smiled, "Sure, meet here?" 

"Sure," he nodded, "around seven?" 

Max nodded, "I'll be here." 

"Great, I'll see you then." He smiled again as he turned to walk away." 

"yea," Max called, "see you." 

~~~~~~ 

Max stood in front of the mirror making her final checks before she went to the poolside. Her white tank and sarong went well together. And the light make up made her look older. Max smiled at herself, perfect. 

She was at the door when she heard a knock at the connecting door. Looking at the clock she sighed and went to open it, "Yea?" she asked. 

"Hey," Logan said walking in, "You want to…whoa…you look nice. What's the occasion?" 

Max, who had walked to the door again, snapped her head up, "What?" 

where are you off to?" Logan repeated. 

Max shook her head, "I have a date. Wait, what are you doing here?" 

Logan shrugged, "I was bored, thought you might want to do something." 

Max blinked, "You feeling ok?" 

"Yea," Logan said shrugging his shoulders, "Fine, why?" 

Max shook her head, "Never mind. Look, I've got to go meet Rafer. Let yourself out ok?" 

"Your going out with Rafer?" 

Max nodded opening the door, "Yea, we're meeting like now." 

Max, look. You don't want to get into it with him." Max stared at Logan, "what is it with you guys. Nic said the same thing. Look, I'll be fine. I'll be back later. And if Nic stops by, don't tell her." 

Logan shook his head, "Max…" 

"It's fine Logan." Max said walking out the door, "Watch a movie or something." 

Not waiting for his response Max made her way to the poolside. Rafer was already there waiting for her. 

"Sorry I'm late. Logan stopped me for some dumb reason right as I was walking out the door." Max explained. 

Rafer shook his head, "Don't worry. I would have waited forever." 

Max smiled, "Yea." 

Rafer took her hand, "So how bout a walk on the beach?" 

"Ok." Max smiled up at him. "A walk on the beach it is." 

Rafer nodded, "You look really nice tonight." 

"Thanks. You look good too." Max complied. 

Rafer nodded, "Thanks." 

The date continued as the two walked the beach chatting amicably. Rafer seemed to know a lot about everything and proceeded to tell Max all about his job, his family, and just about anything else that came up. Not that Max minded. She was thrilled just to be with him but her mind continued to wonder back to Logan. Funny, the thing she'd wanted to get rid of had followed her here. And who was she kidding herself? she didn't really mind that Logan was right next to her. They were both growing up. Maybe this was the final push they both needed.

Unknown to Rafer, Max's eyes widened. Needed for what? She didn't think of Logan like that. It was just Logan. The monster that had lived across the street from her since they were embryos. Max looked up at the stars and blew her breath out. 'This is so not happening. I won't let it.'

Closing her eyes, Max cleared her head and tuned back into Rafer. 'Now this, this is happening.' Max looked at Rafer. 'This I want to happen. Right? Right.'

The walk ended and the two ended up lying on the beach, gazing at the stars. They laid for what seemed like minutes, or hours. Neither was sure which. Which ever it was, time extended too far and Rafer was walking Max up to her suite.

"I had a great time tonight Max." Rafer complimented, "You're so easy to talk to."

Max smiled, funny she didn't really remember anything what he said, but i guess whatever it was, her not saying anything helped, "Sure. I had fun tonight too."

In actuality she had. Lying on the beach had given her time to think, time to just be, time that she wished she had more of.

"So," Rafer said as the two reached her door.

Max looked up at Rafer, "Thanks for the date."

Rafer smiled, "No problem. I'll see you around?"

Max nodded, "Yea, tomorrow maybe."

"Yea." Rafer nodded back and turned to go, "Tomorrow."

Max turned to her hotel room door and slipped the key in, still not quite sure of what to make of the night. It had been enjoyable, but it was also missing something. She had just opened the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Max turned around to see Rafer.

"I just...I wanted too..." he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Max was so surprised that she let go of the door, allowing it to swing open. Rafer broke the kiss and smiled, "Tomorrow."

Max nodded dumbly and smiled. Definitely a night to remember. She watched as he walked off and then sighed. Definitely what she wanted. Max turned to the open door way and the smile she had fell and her eyes widened, "...Nic!"

~~~~

grins don't you just love it when I leave things unresolved? Yea, me too. Katerpillar_03@hotmail.com or you can do that whole review deal.


	6. chapter 6

An: ok, well I didn't get the beta back from everyone, but I think I'd rather post this so people can be happy.

Summer Magic

Max swallowed at the sight of Nic sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, elbows on her knees, and fingertips touching, "So, how'd it go?"

Max shifted uncomfortably, "Look, he's a nice guy Nic. Don't worry about it."

Nic took a deep breath and stood, "Max, you're a big girl and can take care of yourself. I just hope you learn differently than I did."

"What are you talking about Nic?" Max asked, totally confused.

Nic shook her head, "Just be careful Max. I tried to warn you, but you have to do this on your own."

Max looked at her shoes, "Nic, tell me what's going on?"

"I can't Maxie." Nic said, looking at her hands.

"Why?" Max walked over to Nic.

Still looking at her hands, Nic sighed, "Because I…I just can't. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

Max nodded, "I'll be careful, I promise."

Nic looked up at Max, doubt clouding her expression, "I know you will Maxie. I just..."

"Why don't you trust him Nic?" Max slipped of her shoes and curled up on the couch.

Nic sighed, "I can't tell you Maxie. One day, but not today ok. Lets just forget about this. I mean I didn't come here to lecture you or bore you with my sap stories. I came to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something."

Max studied Nic for a second, "Ok. Sure."

Silence fell between the two as they sat staring at the ground. Finally Max cleared her throat, "Speaking of movies. You know what was really odd?"

"What's that?" Nic asked, sinking back down into the sofa, seemingly erasing the past minutes.

"Well, I was getting ready for my date," Max started, "and right before I was about to go, Logan comes in. He asked if I wanted to do something. I mean, how weird is that?"

Nic looked to the connecting door, "Pretty weird. Even for Logan. I wonder what's going on."

Max shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think I even want to know. I mean, I knew he was odd. But all of a sudden me and him are 'hanging out'?"

"Must be the weather." Nic grinned, "No worries chick, I'll get it out of him."

Max nodded, "Please do."

The two sat in silence for a moment, "So," Max started, "Tell me about Levi."

"Well," Nic started, her eyes shining, "He's great. Nice, funny, kind, hot, spectacular, everything I've ever wanted in a guy and then plus some."

Max laughed and Nic stared at her, "Max, I'm so serious. I mean, sure I've only known the guy for what? Two days. But he's just…and we just…and it's so…" Nic trailed off with a sigh as Max began laughing harder.

"So when's the wedding date?"

"Shut up Miss 'I-don't-really-think-of-Logan-like-that', although I stare at him while he's topless at the pool." Nic retorted, grabbing a piece of loose leaf paper from the end table next to her which she crumpled up a ball threw at her.

Max sobered, "Nic."

"Max."

Max sighed picking up the crumpled paper and setting it on the coffee table, "Give it up ok. Logan doesn't like me. I don't like Logan. We have an agreement."

Nic nodded, "An agreement, I see." Pursing her lips, Nic added, "And what was it again? I can walk in on you in the bathroom and you can walk in on me too? Nice arrangement."

Max rolled her eyes, "You know sometimes I don't know who's worse. You or Him."

"Well," Nic laughed, "We are related."

"So about that movie." Max clipped, wanting to get off the subject.

Nic laughed, "You are so gone for him Max, you just don't know it yet."

"That movie sure is sounding nice right about now." Max quipped.

Nic shook her head, "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I don't know. A movie perhaps?" Max tossed out.

'"Ok," Nic laughed, throwing her hands up in mock defeat "You win, a movie it is."

Max grinned, "So what are we watching tonight?"

Max and Nic both yelped and turned as a voice from behind answered, "How about Terminator 2?"

"Logan! You dork, don't do that!" Nic jumped up and shot out.

Logan looked at his sister, "Do what?"

Max groaned and stood, "Never mind, too complex for your pea sized intellect. And no, not Terminator 2, that's such a guy movie to watch. We need something good, like…" Max stopped and looked to Nic for help.

Nic shrugged, "I don't care so long as it's good and can keep me entertained."

"You guys are thinking a chick flick aren't you?" Logan groaned.

"Hey, who invited you? You don't want to watch what we want then go sit in your room and terminate the hell out of whatever you want." Max retorted.

"Oh, somebody's got her panties in a knot." Logan fired back, "I was just making an observation."

Max laughed, "Wow, big words for a little boy. And for your information, I'm not wearing panties."

Both Nic and Logan stared at Max. Logan looked as if he were going to faint, Nic seemed to be in too much shock to speak.

"Bathing suit you guys." Max laughed.

Nic and Logan both let out a breath, "Where in the world did that come from? and, Max, I mean..." Nic trailed off, putting her hands on her hips while Logan nodded deftly.

"What?" Max asked, "I'm really not wearing any!"

Nic grinned, "I swear we had to have been separated at birth."

Max grinned and shook her head, "No, I just learn well. How you doing over there cowboy?" Max asked Logan, who was still sort of pale. "For a moment there I wasn't sure if you were going or dance for joy or faint."

"Oh I know." Nic added, "And you can roll your tongue up and put it back in your mouth now."

Max and Nic laughed as Logan shrugged, "Hey, a hot girl tells me she's not wearing underwear, what do you think I'd do?"

Nic grinned, "I thought it was just Max?"

Logan's eyes widened, "Oh come on," he quickly

explained, "I was joking Nic."

Nic's eyes shone, "Sure you were."

The three stood for a moment till Max tried again, "So really, what movie?" The two others just shrugged and Max rolled her eyes, "Oh you guys are such a help. Seriously, what?"

"You know my vote." Logan claimed.

"And I'm happy with whatever, long as it's good." Nic nodded.

Max sighed and looked to Logan, "Ok, so I guess it's up to me and you. And I really don't want to watch Terminator 2."

"Ok," Logan nodded, "They have Star Wars. All six of them. We could have a marathon or something."

"Hey, not a bad idea." Max mused aloud, "Nic?"

Nic looked at Max "What, huh?"

Max rolled her eyes and looked to Logan, "That's a yes."

"Great." Logan smiled, "Where we watching it?"

Max shrugged, "Our suites are the same, so it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, so want to just stay here then?" Logan suggested.

"Sure." Max nodded. "You set up the TV and whatnot and let me go change, then we can crack down on these suckers."

Logan grinned, "Yeah."

Max walked into the bedroom and heard Logan turn the TV on. She gave a small smiled at the remembrance of Logan's face when she'd announced that she wasn't wearing panties. 'He is such a doof, but then I'm the one being amused by it.' Max shook her head as she changed into her pajamas, a white tank top with pastel blue and white plaid flannel pants. Pulling her hair, up she walked out the door and went over to the couch. She sat down on the larger of the two couches only to spring up again.

"Oh Nic!" she exclaimed, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

Nic looked up from her position on the couch. She had obviously just flopped down on it, not caring who else wanted to sit there too. "Oh it's ok Max. Just don't do it again."

Max smiled, "You just sort of blend in with the fabric, and i promise never to do it again. Now scoot over."

Nic grinned up at Max and shook her head, "Nope. Guess you'll just have to sit on the love seat with Logan."

"Nic," Max groaned, "This is so not funny."

Nic giggled, "Actually, I find it rather entertaining. Now go sit."

Max sighed and curled up on the love seat and waited for Logan. Looking around, she realized he wasn't in the room.

"Hey Nic, where'd Logan go?"

Nic shrugged her whole body on the couch, "Dunno. He was here."

"Oh, sorry Max, did you miss me?" Logan grinned smugly as he walked towards the couch. Apparently he had also changed. Max swallowed as she noted that the wife beater and soccer shorts looked awful nice on him.

"No," Max shook her head, clearing her thoughts, " I just noticed that your familiar stench wasn't stinking up the place."

Logan grinned and went to sit on the couch, "Oh, so you missed my stench then. Woah...Nic?" Logan jumped up from the couch.

Nic nodded, "I know I know, didn't see me here, i blend in, bla bla. Well," Nic paused for a breath, "Now that you've seen me, go sit down so we can start."

Logan looked at the love seat and then at the couch, "Nic, come on. Move."

"She doesn't bite Logan." Nic growled, "Now sit!"

Logan looked at Max, "I can sit on the floor."

"Truce, remember?" Max offered.

Logan swallowed, "Yeah, truce."

Max scooted over some and looked to the TV, "Now come on. We don't have all night."

"Yes we do." Logan frowned.

"Shhh!" Max interrupted, "No we don't. Now start!"

Logan shrugged and pushed the play button before sitting down. The movie began and all three sat, enthralled and entangled in the sinister plots and twists and secrets revealed. Halfway through the third episode Max looked over to Nic and noticed her rhythmic breathing. Looking at Logan, she caught his attention and nodded at Nic.

Logan just shook his head and mouthed, 'spoil sport.'

Max smiled and nodded back, then shifted making herself more comfortable. She stretched er legs out as Logan also did and the two connected knees.

"Oh sorry." They both said, pulling away like they'd been burned.

Max shook her head and whispered, "This is ridiculous. We should be able to be comfortable."

Logan nodded, "If Nic would move herself off the couch."

Max shook her head, "You want to move her and risk the fire of Nic? Be my guest."

"Oh no, I tried that once." Logan said shaking his head.

"Oh really, and what happened?"

"Lets just say that the next day my pre-pulse Tonka trucks were a ball of compressed trash."

Max laughed, "Ouch."

Logan nodded, "I still hold it against her."

Max elbowed Logan in the ribs and laughed, "You are such a little kid sometimes."

"Hey, it's my natural charm." He smiled hotly.

Max shook her head, "No. That's not it."

Logan put hand on his heart, "That hurts me Max."

"Good. Now shhh. I'm trying to watch a movie here!"

Logan rolled his eyes but just shook his head and went back to the movie. Finally about halfway through the fifth episode Max started to nod off. Trying to get more comfortable, she kept bumping Logan's leg, "Sorry." She mumbled once again.

Logan looked at Max, "It's ok. Here. Stop." He said grabbing her arm pulling her to his shoulder, "You can rest your head here."

Max looked up and Logan and smiled meekly, "Thanks Logan." She said, leaning her head down and watching the movie.

Logan nodded, and continued to watch the movie. Not ten minutes later he realized that like Nic, Max had fallen asleep. Logan watched her for a second, temporarily forgetting the movie. Her face seemed older looking to him now, not that baby face she'd had before. Resisting the urge to wipe a stray hair off her brow, Logan shook his head and went back to the movie. Just the girl next door, she's just the girl next door.

Nic smiled to herself. She'd woken up in the middle of the night when the movie had stopped and the TV had started blaring. She'd grunted to Max or Logan to turn it off, but when she got no response she'd looked up at them. Somehow during the night Logan and Max had ended up closer than farther. Logan sat with his head resting against the back of the couch, his arm around Max's shoulders and her head rested in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and sleep over took her as she mumbled to herself, "Some agreement you guys have there."

An: ok, what did we think? Be honest…give it to me straight. or review.


	7. chapter 7

****

A/N: okay, so, thank God, kat got inspired at this lame benefit concert she was at last night and finally finished chapter seven. Luckily her friends betaed it and she got some back so she could post it…cause I know how much you all have been flipping out about wanting more. I am pleased that no one has threatened to kill me, and quite frankly, I don't even remember who had threatened, just that it was starting to happen.

Uhm…….lets see. Already warned you about the whole inspiration thing. And also, with that, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy. Really, you have NO idea. Let me tell you for a second. You got a sec? Too bad, ima tell you any ways. Here's the deal.

I am 17, a Junior in High School and a Freshman in college (cool deal program called running start where I can take classes at both the college and the high school AND I get college and HS credit for the college classes I take) I have HS from 745am – 10:47 am then college, this quarter at least, I have class from 630pmn-930pm on Tuesday nights. So that alone is swamping. On top of that I have not one, but TWO jobs. I work at a coffee shop called Solid Ground Coffee Shop from 12-3 on both Tuesday and Friday. (this is for all those people out there that are stalking me so they can, you know, track me down.) so anyways. And then on Mon, Wed, I work from 12pm-330pm and thur I work 130pm-330pm at the college as a lab aid in the computer lab. So on an averaged day I don't get home till well after four or five pm. Later if I want to have any sort of a social life. Then also on Monday nights I have a meeting I go to from 6pm till when ever it gets done (usually like, I dunno 11-midnight) then on Wednesday I have another meeting at 7pm and usually I go out after that meeting till around 10 or so. (ok, I just noticed how long this note is, forgive me, but hey! I'm explaining here. And I can so NOT do that in one tiny paragraph. So I mean that is my life. Then try fitting in a social life in there. and eating and sleeping and then chores and the parents wanting you home instead of gone all the time and then trying to keep in touch with your friends spread world wide (thank you Lord for the internet) and then on top of ALL that. You guys want me to write more ASAP.

Consider yourself lucky I find time when I do. smiles so that is kat. Fun life hey? nods yea. Ok

ONE MORE THING, before I go. I'm really curious what demographic is reading my story. So if you really want to get brownie points in my book…review (1) and in your review tell me how old you are and shoot and your gender in there and I might send you a surprise winks ok……you guys are bored now I can tell. So on with the story!

~Summer Magic~

Logan slowly shifted as sleep began to leave his body. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Yawning and shifting again, Logan froze. He was in Max's suite. More so, he was on Max's couch, with Max curled up against him.

As he stared down at her sleeping figure the night came back to him. He remembered offering his shoulder to her after she'd been fidgeting for near a half-hour. He hadn't thought she's use it but to his surprise, and maybe a tad bit of pleasure, she had sided up to him and soon after fallen asleep.

The rest of the night he had sat half watching the movie and half reminding himself that she was just the girl across the street. Sometime in the last of the movies, he couldn't remember which; Max had snuggled closer to him. He had moved his arm around her and she had moved her hand to his chest. With each passing second his 'girl across the street' theory was failing miserably. But he had fought hard and gone back to watching the movie. Ignoring the sensations he felt by the single hand that rested on his chest, he focused on the movie. After fighting and watching he ended up so tired he too fell asleep.

Now he sat, staring down at the sleeping woman on his chest. Logan furrowed his brow. Maybe she wasn't the girl across the street anymore. She sure as heck didn't look like it. Not anymore anyway. He remembered the young and annoying little brat that ran around his yard yelping and screeching in the most inopportune times. She was far from that little brat now. Question is; why was he just now realizing it? Why he was realizing how she looked so much older now that her face had narrowed and her figure was definitely that of a woman. And her lips - Logan took in a breath. He could get lost in her lips.

Shaking his head he looked over to the larger of the couches where Nic lay. Her back was too them, her breath rhythmically set with Max's. . Maybe she was right. Maybe something had been there all along and he just hadn't realized it.

He looked back to Max, her head resting on his chest. If he didn't get up that something he wasn't sure was there sure was sure as hell_ going_ to turn into something. Taking a deep breath he slowly began to move his arm to try and push her away to stand. He was almost free when Max shifted so that her head was tilted up towards Logan's face. He looked down at her, his heart pounding.

He gazed at her face, his whole 'girl-next-door' theory completely being blown out of the water. His eyes centered on her lips, 'Kissing her is not an option.' He told himself. 'Definitely not.' He reminded himself as his head leaned down, bringing her lips that much closer to his. His mind screamed for him to look away but his head lowered more, their lips almost touching. His breath caught; their lips were so close he could feel her breath on his own. His lips had barely brushed hers when Max's eyes shot open and she sprang back, knocking his mouth with her head.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelped

Logan closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his lip, "God, you have a hard head."

Max glared at Logan, "What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing." She repeated.

Logan looked at Max and then stood, "Sorry, I just…"

"You just what?" Max demanded, also standing.

"Nothing, I just nothing." Logan tried. 

Max stepped closer to him, her voice fluctuating, "I swear to everything that is holy, if you ever do anything like that again, so help me god, I will…"

"Oh my god!" Nic yelled, rolling over, "Would you two just kiss and get it over with before you explode?"

Max stared at Nic in shock and made a face, "Ugh…No. That is just disturbing Nic."

Nic looked at Logan, "What about you lover boy? Tell me you don't want to kiss her."

Logan glared at Nic, "Shut up Nic." He growled, storming off to his suite. 

Nic smiled smugly and rolled back over, "Happy now? He's gone."

Max's glare at Nic held daggers, "Why do you say stuff like that Nic? Why?"

Nic rolled back over and rolled her eyes, "Maxie, sweetie, if there were any more repressed feelings between you and Logan the world would cave in from pressure."

"Shut up!" Max shrieked, storming off to the master bedroom and slamming the door.

Nic rolled back over again and smiled, "Well, that went well."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Max walked along the beach, moist sand squishing between her toes with each step, cool water passing over them as wave after wave rolled along the shore, the warm sun shining on her olive skin.

The morning had been interesting, to say the least. She had not expected to wake up with Logan in her face like that. But what bugged her almost more than that was the fact that she didn't mind so much that he'd been so close to her. She didn't know if she was more frustrated that he had seemingly been trying to kiss her or the fact that he hadn't succeeded in kissing her?

Max sighed, adjusting her sarong. And the way he'd been looking at her lately. Max looked down at herself. She wore the top to her black bikini and a deep maroon sarong with white outlined hibiscus. She looked the same as always, didn't she?

Max continued walking along the shoreline, adjusting her sunglasses as she went. She glanced at the people higher up on the beach; kids were laughing and playing, men and women lying on their towels and blankets relaxing. Even a few sandcastles were scattered about the sand.

Sighing again, Max looked to the water, the soft lull of the waves breaking on the shore. It was so peaceful out there, so beautiful, so amazing, so…Max looked up as she heard a voice cry, "Look out!"

She turned her head to see what was going on as a green Frisbee connected with her left temple, knocking her sunglasses onto the ground. She stood, too shocked to move for a second before she knelt down to grab her sunglasses. As her hand reached for them someone else's hand also reached for them.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. It got away from me." The voice said.

Max shook her head and shrugged, "It's no biggie. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The guy looked at her, "Are you sure…Max?"

Max looked at the guy for the first time, "Logan? What are you stalking me now?"

Logan stood, her sunglasses in hand, "Hey, I said it was an accident, I didn't see you, and besides, I didn't throw the thing in the fist place. So, it wasn't my fault!" Logan argued.

"So you didn't see me?" Max said through clenched teeth.

"Uh…no…I mean yeah…I mean, I just."

"Oh, so you did see me?" Max challenged.

"We didn't know it was you! And we really didn't think it would hit you, just land near you." Logan cried, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Oh" Max said in mock understanding, "So you try to violate me by kissing me with out my consent and now you're throwing your toys at me. What's next? You going to pull on my braids too?"

Logan's eyes widened in frustration, "No!" he growled, "One of the guys pointed you out, said you looked hot, and then dared me to go talk to you." Max shot a pointed glare his way, "Hey," hey continued raising his hands in defense, "I told them no, honestly I didn't realize it was you till just now, but still. I said no and was perfectly happy going back to the game. But the next thing I know, that moron has thrown the Frisbee this way." Logan took a breath, "I tried to stop it, Max, I swear." Off of Max's look Logan tried again, "Max, I'm so sorry. It really was an accident." Offering his hand out to her his voice lowered, "Truce?"

Max sneered at his hand, "Logan, look..." she began, "No…Just, Gosh, I don't know. Just get away from me right now." Max finished, her lost and confused mind mixed with the sting of the Frisbee causing tears to spring to her eyes. Trying to hold them back, Max bit her lip. 

"Hey," Logan's tone softened and he tilted her head up with his finger so she was looking at him, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't' want them to."

Max looked back at him, his finger still holding her chin up causing her throat to dry, "No," Max said sighing, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I just…I want to be alone, ok?"

Logan lowered his finger from her chin, "You sure? I mean, if you want some company…"

"No," Max shook her head, "I'm ok, really. Maybe later."

Logan nodded, "Yea, again, I'm so sorry Max." he said, brushing his hand across where a slight red mark was starting to show on her face.

Max looked up at him as his hand ran across her face and her whole mouth went dry. For the first time, she noticed that Logan was standing across from her in nothing but his board shorts.

Her eyes traveled from his face down his smooth, tan chest. Well defined, smooth, tan chest at that. Max closed her eyes and bit her lip, _'Not the time to be having those kind of thoughts Max._' Max looked up at Logan, their eyes locking.

As Max had been slightly staring at Logan, his gaze had been locked on to her stomach. Maybe it was his hand on her face but for some reason he suddenly took notice of what Max was wearing. How her smooth golden skin was begging to be touched. Logan clenched his fists and closed his eyes, _'Stop it.'_ he told himself. Logan looked at Max, their eyes meeting. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, unconsciously moving closer to one another. Logan idly rubbed his fingers along her cheek, as the two moved closer together and their heads leaned towards one another.

Logan took in a breath, wanting to freeze the moment as sirens sounded in Max's head. They were mere seconds from their lips touching when Max jumped back, "Uhm…Yea. I'll talk to you later." With that she turned and walked off, leaving Logan standing, his hand in mid-air.

As he was reminding himself to breathe the guy who'd thrown the Frisbee jogged over, "Dude, you so were about to score!" he exclaimed, "What happened?"

Logan blinked a few times before the words processed, "Oh, nothing…she had an eyelash oh her face, I was just getting it off." 

The guy stared at Logan in disbelieve, "Oh man! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Just an eye lash man." He said, grabbing the Frisbee and walking across from the guy to continue their game. When he was a far enough distance away he turned around and his eyes roamed to Max's figure off in the distance. "Right." He said to himself, "Just an eyelash."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Max took deep breaths, _'Oh my god, that was so close. What was I thinking!'_ Max reprimanded herself. Looking over her shoulder, Max saw Logan talking to some guy and shaking his head then walking away with the Frisbee. It had been an accident, nothing purposeful about any of it. _'Yeah, right.' _She scoffed as she turned back around, _'Must be the sun. Yes, definitely the sun.'_

She looked over her shoulder at him again. He was back to playing catch again. Maybe she did want him to come along…_'No!'_ she thought to herself, _'Just Logan, Just the ass hole across the street; the guy that burned my hair and put JELL-O in my new shoes._ Max's head snapped forward, "Oh god," she moaned. "This is so not happening."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

A/N: pretty great huh? Heehee…ok, so I'm back again. This time ima say my thank you's and whatever else I forgot up in the novel of an A/N I wrote up there. (sorry bout that, got a LITTLE carried away)

So Thank you to Amanda and Jen for the beta….you guys ROCK! winks

And I need to have a little section here JUST for Bec. Cause…well cause, Bec. I swear. Sam has been surfing hotline.com for a friggen plane ticket to Australia muttering about scoring and twins and what not. I will have nothing to do with it personally, but I just thought you might want to know. Oh and warn nic too. Cause…well, it's Sam, she's impulsive. Lord knows what the girl will do.

Oh, and Kimmy! I know you I didn't get a beta from you before I posted. So if there's any mistakes, blame it on Amanda and Jen smiles ok, you can blame me too for missing them. sigh

Ok, anyone else I missed. Sorry, I'm just focused on getting this thing posted now so I'm rushing through this equally long A/N. shakes head so yea. You guys know the drill, let me know what you think, oh and don't forget the whole age/gender thing I asked about. I really wanna know who is reading this sucker. Thanks for all the reviews too! You guys rock! Every last one of you! kat smiles see you guys in about a week I assume (but do not quote me on that)


	8. chapter 8

A/N: well ok, I know it's short. But you guys want more, so I'll give you all I have. Thanks for the great response still. And just for future information: just because Dark Angel is cancelled that does NOT mean I'm going to stop writing. Just because the show is over doesn't mean my ideas will stop coming. So I'll hope to see you all around the site here and there. Thanks.  
  
Oh and Kimmy, you got here on time. Mel, thanks for the beta, Sam says hi and waves to Suzi. And everyone else…enjoy!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Summer Magic ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was amazing how much Florida didn't look like it'd been hit by the pulse. Whereas Seattle was reduced to the ghetto projects, everything here looked like a huge suburb. There were nice small cookie-cutter homes, children laughing and playing, even a few department stores. Surveying the peaceful setting, she wondered if Florida ever had to deal with gangs and shootings. Shaking her head, Max put away her thoughts of home and pulled her concentration back to just walking. She had wandered the beach until she reached the edge of town. There was a small market she'd passed through and now she was walking the streets. It was a beautiful place, so clean and warm.  
  
Having walked to her content, Max headed back to the small market. There had been fruit and vegetable stands and some clothing stands. And best of all it didn't have hundreds of people fighting for everything.  
  
Max hummed a random tune as the small market came into view. Patting her pocket to make sure her money was still there; she scanned the market for anything of interest. A small stand with sarongs caught her eye. Every color imaginable was displayed. Hung on displayed for every eye to see. The particular one that had captured her eye was a faded black sarong with dolphins randomly splattered on it. As she was making her way to the stand for a closer look she passed by the vegetable stands. She was just passing the oranges when someone bumped into her.  
  
"Oh, excuse me." A voice said.  
  
Max closed her eyes and groaned, "Oh my god, you are following me aren't you?"  
  
"Max?" Logan sputtered.  
  
Max nodded, "That would be me. But what are you doing here? Don't you have some blonde you should be fooling around with under the bluff or something? Or no, how about a Frisbee to catch?"  
  
"Ouch, that hurts me Max."  
  
"Aw, my heart breaks for you Logan."  
  
"Hey, I enjoy the market thank you very much."  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "And I bet that Tikki Post girl over there has nothing to do with it?"  
  
Logan looked over to the young woman Max had motioned to, "Actually...not that she isn't attractive..." Off of Max's look he grinned, "Well, I was actually looking at a younger, more ripe beauty."  
  
"What?" Max looked up in shock.  
  
He held up a bag of oranges, "Oranges Max, what were you thinking about?  
  
"Well," Max felt her cheeks warm as she tried to think of something, "I mean, well, you could be a pedophile. I certainly wouldn't rule it out."  
  
Logan smiled down at her, "Right Max."  
  
Max looked up at him, "Well it was that or you get off on oranges. I took a shot."  
  
Logan laughed, "Uh, that would be a no. Although I do enjoy a nice pair of melons."  
  
Max punched Logan in the arm, "You're sick, you know that right?"  
  
"What can I say," Logan shrugged, "You left the door wide open. We may be at a truce, but I'll still take a free shot Maxie."  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "So, really. What's with the oranges?"  
  
Logan looked at the bag, "I was going to make a mandarin orange salad. Care to join me?"  
  
"Since when do you make any of your own food?"  
  
"Since I like to cook."  
  
"And this started when?"  
  
Logan cocked his head to the side and grinned.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Max asked, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Logan sighed, "Max, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted some. Nothing big." He grinned, "Plus, I have to get back to the suite soon. The cops have the hit out for me...something about me and this girl. I mean I told the cops she said she was at least 13, but...well they didn't believe me." Max stared up at him, her face in a look of horror, "Max, I'm kidding."  
  
Max shook her head, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"So, you want some or not?"  
  
Max studied Logan, "You're not going to dump it on my head or anything?" She asked, completely serious.  
  
Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Max I wouldn't…"  
  
Max cut him off laughing, "I know you moron...I was just testing you. Come on, you bumbling idiot," She said, grabbing his hand and winking at him, "I'm hungry."  
  
Logan shook his head in confusion at the change in her attitude, "Ok, uh sure." He managed, as she pulled him along.  
  
After dragging him a bit Max turned to him, "Sheesh Logan, for being on vacation, you seem awful tense."  
  
Logan just shrugged, "Well, one minute I'm a pedophile, the next you're dragging me off to get lunch. How would you feel?"  
  
Max smiled back at him, "Hungry."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, "Is it ok that I'm totally confused?"  
  
"Of course." Max answered, turning back around and walking towards the suite with Logan in tow.  
  
The two had reached the suite and were headed to the elevators when Max felt arms encircle her waist. Thinking it was Logan, Max tensed, "Logan, what are you doing?"  
  
"It's me, Max." Rafer answered as he spun her around.  
  
"Oh." Max said, not sure if she was disappointed that it wasn't Logan or not, "Hey Rafer."  
  
Max looked to Logan, 'one moment.' She mouthed.  
  
Logan shrugged and pushed past the couple to the elevators, "Whatever." He mumbled.  
  
"What's his deal?" Rafer asked, looking down at Max.  
  
Max shrugged, "I don't know. But I can't stay. I uh…I have to be in my room. Parents orders." She lied, pulling away from his grasp.  
  
"Oh," Rafer pushed a stray hair from her face, "Want some company?"  
  
"No!" Max said, maybe a little to quickly, "I mean. I uh, I just want to get some rest."  
  
Rafer nodded, "Yeah. Ok, how about we do something tomorrow night then?"  
  
Somehow his arms had gotten back around her waist so Max had to pull away again, "Yeah, that's fine Rafer. Same place same time?"  
  
Rafer nodded, his face showing a little disappointment, "I'll be there."  
  
Max nodded back, heading to the elevators, "Ok, see you then." She added before stepping into the elevator Logan had been holding. She saw Rafer hold up a hand, waving good-bye.  
  
Logan snorted, "I can't believe you let him treat you like that."  
  
"What?" Max looked up at Logan, "Treat me like…."  
  
Logan set down the bag of oranges he had and walked up behind Max, pulling her into his arms, quieting her, "When a guy does this," he said, pulling her closer to him, "He's got something on his mind Max. And it's not how beautiful you look in that sarong."  
  
Max squirmed against Logan and pulled away from him, "Logan, stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" he asked, "Stop treating you like meat? Funny, you didn't mind when Rafer did it."  
  
Max glared at Logan, "I am not meat, and I was not being treated like it either!"  
  
Logan stared her in the eyes, "Then why are you with him? I see the way he looks at you Max. You are no more than a nice piece of ass to him."  
  
"Shut up!" Max screamed at him, her face flushed from the rush of emotion and hormones that had amounted when his arms had encircled her waist, "You don't know."  
  
Logan laughed, trying to clear his head from the thoughts his actions had arose in him, "I don't know a nice piece of ass?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant!" Max growled, her frustration growing, "He does not think of me like that. He's a nice guy."  
  
"Right, nice." Logan sighed in frustration, bending over to pick up his oranges.  
  
Max crossed her arms over her breasts and leaned against the wall, "What do you know about him anyway?"  
  
"More than you think." He said, as the elevator doors opened.  
  
Max followed him out, "What? How?"  
  
"Ask Nic." He said walking to his suite.  
  
Max stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"  
  
Logan turned, "Ask. Nic."  
  
"I'm asking you Logan."  
  
Logan shook his head and turned back to his suite, "Do you still want lunch?"  
  
Max furrowed her eyebrows, completely confused, "What? I…uh…yeah. Sure."  
  
Logan motioned to his door, "Then come on. We'll eat in my room, if that's ok."  
  
"Sure...yeah…ok." She mumbled, still slightly confused.  
  
Logan smiled and opened the door for her, "Ok then. You should know where everything is, make yourself comfor…"  
  
Logan stopped in his tracks, Max right behind him, "Logan, what are you doi…oh."  
  
Max's eyes widened as a scantily clad blonde bounded over to them, "Loggie! Hey sweetie!" Flinging her arms around Logan's neck and wrapping her legs around Logan's waist, the blonde pushed Max out the door and then swung it closed, her mouth firmly attached to Logan's the whole time.  
  
Max blinked and stared at the door for a moment before walking to her own room, "Well, there's something you don't see everyday."  
  
A/n: so what did we think? Honestly now, cause I gotta say, this wasn't really one of my favorite chapters. Katerpillar_03@Hotmail.com or leave me a review. Thanks a lot all of you who take the time to review. Really, it does mean a lot to me.  
  
~kat 


	9. chapter 9

An: hum…ok, so I know, over a week, you all want to beat me over the head with your smelly shoes because it's been over a week. Yeah, sorry about that, but crisis's in the land of Kat this week. I mean, when you go up to Canada for Memorial Day weekend and end up getting a speeding ticket for $225.44 US dollars, well…it's tough. (Any one care to donate? Seriously, I have no clue where I'm going to get the money for this one…if you wanna help a girl out…email me and we'll see what we can do.) Then try having a friend almost kill herself and you having to call her at 2am so she'll put the knife down… So sorry, but I've been pretty busy. And no worries, my friend is A-O-K now. And she's getting help! So YAY! Now lets just hope I can get more of this story done for you all…I dunno how much is left, I figure by now their about a month or a month and a half into summer, just cause it's my time frame and so I make up the rules about everything and blah bla…no one cares they all just want me to shut up so they can read the friggen chapter. Hahaha, ok, so here you all go.  
  
CHAPTER NINE! (think the roar of a crowd of 311 people – plus all the people that don't review)  
  
Do we need a recap? It has been a while (over a week don'tchaknow)…so let me recap…on vacation, Logan likes max and it's starting to show, um…more specifically Max was walking and bumped into Logan in the market he offered her lunch and were on the way back to Logan's. Rafer bumped into Max and asked her on a date at seven tomorrow night, all the while we know that Logan and Nic have this odd and intense hate for him and so then Max heads up to Logan's suite but when the door opens, up comes some blonde attaching herself to Logan and shoving Max out the door….so now…read on!  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * Summer Magic * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Wide eyed and highly confused, Max walked into her suite, bumping into Nic heading out.  
  
   
  
"Oh sorry… Max!" Nic grinned, "I've been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"What?" Max pointed to her door, "How did you…"  
  
" Sorry," Nic cut in, "I know, I don't have a key and I'm here. But I have a key to Logan's and the connecting door was open, so I just came to see if you were here, but you weren't, and now you are, and what's wrong?"  
  
Max furrowed her eyebrows, trying to make sense of the scene in her head and the words Nic was sprouting off. She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it and walked to the couch. Nic looked after her and then followed just as Max flopped down on the couch and put a hand to her forehead.   
  
"Max…are you okay?"  
  
Max looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I just. The beach, and the Frisbee with the head, and the pain, then the walk, fruit stand, oranges and pedophiles, then bouncy blonde and the jumping, kissing…" Max trailed off and looked up at Nic, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Nic shook her head, "Run that by me one more time? I was with you with you on the beach when you got hit in the head with a Frisbee and it hurt, then you kept walking and were at the market with the fruit stand with oranges, but this is where you lost me. Pedophiles? Some old guy after you? And bouncy blonde? Who was jumping up and down kissing you or the pedophile?"  
  
Max blinked, "Woah. How did you…"  
  
"I'm in college Maxie." Nic cut her off. "Do you know how many bumbling idiots I deal with there? You're like a walk in the park." Nic smiled and sat down next to her, "Now spill, cause I'm curious about this girl making out with…"  
  
Max looked at Nic, "With Logan."  
  
"What?" Nic's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah," Max answered, "he was going to make us a mandarin orange salad. I said ok. We hadn't even walked in when this bouncy, blonde, bimbo thing comes running up and pounces on him then shoves me out the door."  
  
Nic jumped up, "Oh my god! That stupid bitch! I told her not to come here."  
  
"What?" Max asked a little confused.  
  
"Asha." Nic replied, annoyance written in her voice.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Roommate." Nic supplied promptly.  
  
"Here?"   
  
"Apparently." Nic sighed, that girl just didn't take a hint. Maybe next time she'd have to spell it out word for word, so her message might actually sink into that thick blonde head.  
  
"Why?" Max prodded, a little more then curious now.  
  
"Logan."  
  
   
  
Max shook her head, "Logan?"  
  
"Yeah," Nic nodded, "She's madly in love with him, or so she says. I can't believe she came after him."  
  
"But does he like her?" Max wondered aloud.  
  
Nic snorted, "Yeah, right. She may be hot. But Logan despises her. Hates her to the bone…Oh my god, Logan!"  
  
Nic shot through the connecting door and spotted the couple, still lip locked, with Logan mercilessly trying to get her off of him. Max had followed and came in just in time to see Nic tear Asha off of Logan and give her a good smack, "Slut!"  
  
Asha blinked from her position on the floor for a second before screeching back, "But I love him!"  
  
"Well he doesn't love you!" Nic hollered back. How many times would she have to say it, in any other circumstance she'd love to have a grounding match with Asha. But since Max was looking on, this was neither the time nor the place.  
  
"Yes he does!" Asha shrieked, standing up. "He just doesn't know it yet."  
  
Max was trying to contain her laughter, but the sight of this blonde holding her cheek and fighting over Logan with his own sister and then Logan's look of shock and terror was too much. Small laughs escaped her throat.  
  
Logan caught her eye, he looked like a deer caught in headlights crossed with someone that just won the lottery, causing more laughter to escape her mouth.  
  
Logan looked from the two girls arguing to Max and back again before finally raising his hands and shouting, "Hey! Everybody just shut up!"  
  
Silence fell over the room and all eyes fell up on him.  
  
"Thank you. Now, you," he said pointing at Asha, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Asha smiled seductively as she stood, "Loggie, I just missed you so much. I wanted to be with you."  
  
Nic snorted, "Ho."  
  
Asha glared at Nic, "Skinny little skank!"  
  
"Woah! Woah!" Max said stepping between the two. "Clam down you guys."  
  
"And just who the hell are you? And what were you doing with my man?" Asha spat at Max.  
  
Max's face reddened, "I'm Max," Thinking quickly Max walked to Logan and grabbed his hand, "Logan's girlfriend. Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing with 'my' man?"  
  
Nic and Logan both stared at Max in shock as Asha sputtered, "What? Loggie! She's lying. Tell me she's lying."  
  
Logan looked from Max to Asha to his and Max's hands, "She's not lying." He declared, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
Max tensed a bit at the feel of Logan's hand resting on her waist but let it slide, "So get your rank, crack whore ass out of here."  
  
Asha shot daggers at Max, "But Loggie," she pleaded, "I love you sweetie."  
  
Logan shuddered, tightening his hold around Max, "And I love Max."  
  
Max and Nic both stared at Logan. Max had to keep her mouth from dropping open but she calmly sighed and nodded and looked up at him sweetly, "Oh baby, you are too good to me." She giggled placing a hand on his chest.  
  
Logan's mouth had gone dry after he'd made his declaration. It had been an accident, he just couldn't think of anything else to say. He smiled tightly down at Max and then looked back to Asha, who looked about ready to cry.  
  
 "Loggie…I…"  
  
 "Have to go." Nic finished for her, pushing her out of the room, a huge grin on her face.  
  
As Asha walked past Max and Logan, Logan pulled Max into a hug, running his hands over her back.  
  
Asha let out a strangled cry and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
As soon as the door slammed Max pushed Logan off of her, "What in the world are you doing!" she cried.  
  
"Playing along." Logan said, teeth clenched.  
  
"Max snorted, "Playing around huh?" She pointed to his hands, "Well it sure didn't feel like you were just playing along.  
  
"Max," Logan argued, "I was just making the story 'you' created believable. I mean, you are the one that came up with it. But next time, I'll be sure to let you just land on your ass."  
  
Max glared at Logan, "Well I didn't mean for you be all over me..."  
  
"What like Rafer?" Logan cut in.  
  
"Rafer?" Nic spoke up, for the first time since Asha had left.  
  
Logan nodded, "Yeah, he was all over Max this morning."  
  
Nic and Logan exchanged a look, "What, you guys!" Max asked exasperatedly. "What's the deal? And why won't you tell me!"  
  
The two siblings shared a look again before looking to Max, "I can't tell you Max." Nic answered.  
  
"Why not?" Max demanded, hands on her hips, "You've both been telling me over and over to stay away from him, like he's the black plague or something. I think it's time I knew what the big deal is."  
  
   
  
Nic and Logan traded stares again, Max's foot rapidly tapping against the carpet. Max looked between the two siblings, trying to read the messages being exchanged. Coming up empty Max growled, "Fine. Don't tell me. Leave me in the dark about it. It's fine."  
  
   
  
She had just turned to walk back to her room when she heard a small cry, turning around, Max saw Nic's eyes closed, tears on her cheeks, and her hand in Logan's.  
  
   
  
"Nic?" Max walked to her.  
  
   
  
Nic shook her head, "No Max, you're right, you deserve to know." Nic whimpered and Logan moved a hand to her shoulder. "Look Max," Nic started through her tears, "He…Well he…I…I can't…" Sobs wracked her body, the tone of the whole room completely opposite of the aura a few moments ago.  
  
   
  
Logan pulled Nic into his arms, comforting his forlorn sister. Her face coming to rest on his chest as more tears poured from her eyes. "Logan?" Max asked, stepping towards them. "What's going on?"  
  
   
  
Logan took a deep breath before looking at Max, "We were at a party about two years ago. Right before Nic was about to graduate." Nic let out another sob and Logan moved to the Love seat, his sister still in his arms. He motioned for Max to sit but she declined.  
  
   
  
"What happened?"  
  
   
  
"It was just a local party. You know, end of the year bash. Zack Bradshaw's parents were out of town, It was the event of the year. Dancing, drugs, alcohol, sex. One last fling before we had to be responsible."  
  
   
  
Max brow furrowed, "What does this have to do with Rafer?"  
  
   
  
Logan looked from Nic to Max, "He was there. Visiting someone for the summer or something. He'd been drinking since the moment he walked in the doors. I doubt if he even remembers the night at all."  
  
   
  
Max nodded, "Ok."  
  
   
  
"He and Nic ended up running into each other. I guess they hit it off. I remember seeing them dancing and laughing together. All night they were talking and joking and every time I saw them Rafer was more drunk and was touching Nic more and more."  
  
   
  
Max's eyes widened and she sat back on the couch, "What happened Logan?"  
  
   
  
"I don't know when it was, but sometime late that night I had to pee. I knew the bathroom was upstairs but I was a little too drunk to know exactly where it was. So I was going door to door looking. I'd opened two bedroom doors to reveal couples. I apologized and went on. But the third door. I opened it and Nic was screaming and kicking for Rafer to get off of her, to leave her alone." Nic squeezed Logan tighter as new tears began to flow, Max's own face contorted in disbelief as she watched the woman she'd known as strong and tough now broken and torn.  
  
   
  
"What did you do?" She managed.  
  
   
  
"I threw him across the room. The second he hit the wall he was knocked out, naked and drunk. I got Nic cleaned up and then took her home."  
  
   
  
Max looked at Nic, "I'm sorry."  
  
   
  
Nic looked over at Max and shook her head, "No." She softy responded, "It's not your fault, it's his."  
  
   
  
Max nodded, "Well, did you go to the police?"  
  
   
  
Logan shook his head, "We couldn't. Everyone at the party was underage and besides, the cops wouldn't have given a rip about it. They have more important things than just a bunch of rowdy teenagers."  
  
   
  
"I can't believe it." Max mused, "I just, he seems so nice, how could he do something so…so wrong? But he was drunk right? It was all the alcohol?"  
  
   
  
"He wanted some the second he laid eyes on me, Max." Nic disputed, finding her own voice "Him being drunk did nothing but give him more courage to get some. By any means possible."  
  
   
  
Max nodded, "I'm so sorry Nic, I wish you would have told me sooner. I mean, now I have to go and cancel on Rafer. No, I just won't even show up. I thought he was so nice, so everything."  
  
   
  
"I did too Max." Nic sat up and wiped her eyes, "He had me totally fooled, even when we were going up to the bedroom he wasn't forceful at all, not until I said 'no.' He knew what he was doing Max. I just don't want you to have to go through what I did."  
  
   
  
Logan rubbed a hand through his hair, "He never did get busted though. I hate that nothing happened because of him. Who knows how many other girls there have been."  
  
   
  
"Yeah" Max looked at the floor and then at Nic, "You going to be ok?"  
  
   
  
"Yeah," Nic smiled weakly, "I'll be fine, I guess it was just time for me to cry about it this year." Off of Max's confused look Nic let out a small laugh, "At least once a year it hits me and I have to really think about what happened. I mean usually I can just ignore it. But being here, seeing him. It was just too much. And then when you started to hook up with him, I was more worried for you then me and it all just collided I guess."  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry Nic, I should have listened."  
  
   
  
"You didn't know though. Why would you have listened with out good reasoning?"  
  
   
  
Max looked at Nic and went to the love seat and hugged her, "I'll listen from now on, I promise."  
  
Nic smiled and hugged her back, "I know Maxie, I know."  
  
   
  
The two girls sat embracing each other for a while when Logan cleared his throat, "Do you guys want something to eat? I mean, not that I want to break this up, but I'm hungry."  
  
   
  
Max grinned as Logan stood, "Yes please, Loggie." She said, drawing out the 'o'.  
  
   
  
Logan stopped and turned back, "Max."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never again." He warned.  
  
   
  
Max tried to look at him seriously and just nod but she couldn't help it. A grin slowly spread until laugher escaped. Nic joined her in laughter, "Oh your face." She said. "When she said she loved you. I thought you were going to bolt straight for the door."  
  
   
  
Max laughed harder with Nic, "Oh I know."  
  
   
  
Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up."  
  
   
  
Max whined, "But Loggie…"  
  
   
  
"…I love you!." Nic finished, mocking Asha's squeaky tone.  
  
   
  
Max smiled up at Logan, "Yeah! She loves you!"  
  
   
  
Nic and Max both sat in stitches for a few more seconds before Nic held up uh a hand, "Ok, stop, my stomach hurts…and I'm hungry! What's for dinner? And when did you learn to cook Logan?"  
  
   
  
"I've known how to cook!"  
  
   
  
"Since when?"  
  
   
  
"Since I just do."  
  
   
  
Nic nodded, "Uh hu, wouldn't have anything to do with the home economic classes you've taken?"  
  
   
  
"You took cooking classes?" Max let out a laugh. "Oh my god."  
  
   
  
Logan groaned and walked off to the kitchen, leaving the two girls to laugh and joke. For now it was all okay, at least until tomorrow night rolled around. That's when the trouble would come.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: hum…I just don't like how I ended this…but I mean…I couldn't think of anything else, and what am I saying, you all probably are sighing in your seats cause you finally have your fix. I'm still totally confused as to why you people are flying off the handle about this fic, but if it means iget reviews and emails then YA for me! I mean, I'm not complaining. So, uhm…yeah. Katerpillar_03@hotmail.com or review…and about the speeding ticket. Yeah, seriously, if you got any money lying around…I've got less than 30 days to pay it...and I'm so not ashamed to beg for money…so…you guys are my victims! (oh man, hope that doesn't break any rules, me asking for money or something…uhm…if it does, tell me and I'll edit this little part out.)  
  
~katrina 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: ok so here is chapter 10. Sorry it took so long. But I had college and high school finals to worry about and then I just had a million things going on so I didn't really have time to write, then when I did Fanfic.net was down so I couldn't post anyways. So here's to hoping this posted ok and all is well. Oh and just so you guys know…I'm going out of town for the next two weeks, so no SM…sorry bout that you guys…but hey, ff.net will probably be down anyways. So with out further adew…chapter 10.

~ * ~ * ~ Summer Magic ~ * ~ * ~

Max took a deep breath. After arguing with Logan, Nic dragged Logan away from Max to go to dinner. After thinking things through, about how she was going to tell Rafer it was over and how it would be clear she meant forever, Max made her way down to the pool. It was almost seven. Even though she knew what had happened was true she couldn't just leave Rafer. She hated what he'd done to Nic, but she still couldn't just ditch him with out some sort of explanation.

Logan had thrown a fit when Max had announced her plan. He tried everything to convince her to just go to dinner with Nic and himself. Nic hadn't said much, she reminded Max to be careful, but knew that no matter how much she or Logan pleaded, Max would do as she pleased. She had tried to calm Logan down and to make him try to understand the same thing, but he continued to plead and argue with Max all the same. Finally, after hours of arguing between Max and himself, Logan came to realize that she was immovable on this one. Reluctantly he went with Nic to dinner in the hotel restaurant.

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~

Logan looked to the swimming pool area as he and Nic passed. Seeing Max walking towards Rafer his heart rate quickened. This was all wrong, she should never have gone to see him alone. Granted there were a few people still wandering around, but she wasn't safe with him. Alone. Running his hand through his hair he let out a breath, "Oh damn." He announced.

Nic turn mid-stride, "What?"

"Uh, left my wallet upstairs, I'll run and get it, meet you there in a second ok?" Logan lied.

Nic studied him a second then nodded, "Ok, I'll see you in there."

Logan nodded and headed back to the elevators. Looking over his shoulder, Logan watched as Nic walked into the restaurant. Quickly looking around the hotel, Logan walked to the doors facing the swimming pool. He watched as Max and Rafer exchanged words. He was ready to jump out and defend her at any second, but from what he was seeing, it looked as if it would all be ok. Logan watched Max back up then walk away, Rafer stood for a second, stunned, it looked like. Logan watched Rafer for a couple more seconds before turning to meet Nic in the restaurant. Checking his pocket for his wallet then jogging over to the restaurant. Soon Max would be coming in and no one was the wiser.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Max shook the thoughts from her head as she watched Rafer approach. Her stomach churned, how could he have done such a thing? It just didn't seem possible.

She gave a weak smile as he waved, "Hey Max."

"Hey."

Rafer looked her up and down, his brow furrowed at the site of her in green plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, "We're supposed to go out tonight aren't we?"

"About that," Max began, "look Rafer, I don't think I can go out with you."

Rafer locked gazes with her, "Ok, so what about tomorrow?"

"Rafer," Max said, looking at her hands which were twining and untwining, "I can't go out with you. Period. Not tomorrow, or the next day." Max took a deep breath, "Never."

Rafer looked stunned, he ran a hand through his hair, "Why?"

Max shrugged, "I just can't Rafer. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"But why Max? I thought we had something." He motioned between them, his eyes pleading with her.

Max swallowed as she locked gazes with him, "I'm sorry Rafer, I just can't."

Rafer folded his arms over his chest, "At least tell me what I did, tell my why all a sudden."

"No," Max shook her head, "It's me; I just…I can't do this." Max bit her lip; she had tried to figure out what to say when he asked why. 'Because you raped my best friend.' Just didn't seem to fit. Chewing on her lip she finally answered with a lie, "I'm going back home at the end of the summer, and if this continues, I don't want either of us getting hurt. So can we just go our separate ways and move on before any more feelings get involved?"

Rafer studied her for a moment, "Can't we just savor the time we have?" he asked, reaching a hand out to touch her arm.

Max jumped at the touch, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was a little scared of what he might do. Shaking her head and stepping back she tried to find something to say, "I just…Rafer I can't…" She was at a loss, she just wanted to run, but if she did that she knew he would follow. Max looked around her, they were all alone save for a few wandering few on the beach area. The closest group of people was clear across the hotel in the restaurant. She didn't want to be here anymore. Why hadn't she just listened to Nic and Logan? Max almost smiled at the thought of Logan. He had been so different towards her lately. Looking at Rafer as she continued to back up, suddenly she wished that she had a date with Logan and not Rafer. She wished that she could be sitting with him watching a movie instead of here, getting herself out of the mess that had been created. She wished that she could wake up in his arms again. That the kiss they had almost shared would really happen.

Rafer stood, oblivious to the thoughts racing through Max's mind and confused as ever. He took a step towards her, "Max," he tried again, "Why? Tell me what I did, I'll fix it."

Max gave a slight smile, "It's not your fault Rafer." She assured him, "Really, It's not you."

"Then what is it?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"There's someone else, Rafer." She answered.

Rafer's eyes widened, "What?"

Max nodded, "I'm sorry Rafer, but I can't keep doing this when I really want to be with him."

Rafer blinked a few times, "Some one else?"

Max nodded again, "I'm really sorry Rafer. I didn't realize until it was too late."

Rafer took a few steps back, "No, it's cool Max."

"Rafer…" Max started.

"No, Max," He cut her off, "Really, it's ok." He tried to reassure her, his voice giving away the obvious lie.

"I don't know what to say Rafer, I'm just sorry." She offered.

Rafer shook his head, "Just go Max. Just go."

Max nodded, part of her glad to be rid of him, but part of her also sad at what she'd done to him. She didn't want to hurt him, despite the pain he had caused to Nic and despite the dislike she had for him. She had just wanted it to be done with – simple and short. But then she hadn't wanted to fall for Logan either. She'd never realized how she even felt about Logan until just now. 

A little confused and feeling mixed emotions, Max nodded and turned to go to her room to sort out her newfound feelings and what exactly she was going to do about them.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Logan Cale!" Nic hissed as Logan took his seat.

"What?" Logan asked.

Nic looked to the entrance, "Your wallet huh?"

Logan placed his wallet on the table, "Yeah, my wallet."

"Oh, so you just had to catch the swimming pool on your way up?" Nic glared.

Logan furrowed his brow then let out his breath, "Okay so, I was worried."

"She was just fine Logan. Didn't need you to do anything." Nic accused.

Logan just shook his head and looked at the menu, "What's good here?" he asked, looking to the door.

"I hear everything." Nic answered, as she observed Logan pull at his collar then run his hands through his hair numerous times.

"Logan," Nic interrupted his fidget fit, "Calm down."

"Sorry, I just…she walked away from him," Logan said, pulling at his collar two more times and looking towards the entrance way, "And she was fine. That was five minutes ago!"

"Logan," Nic berated for the ninth time that evening, "Stop."

Logan looked up from his water glass, "What?"

Nic rolled her eyes, "I swear, if you stretch your collar, or run your hands through your hair and look to that entry way one more time. She's ok Logan. Probably getting ready or something."

"I know, but Nic, I'm worried. We know what Rafer did, how do we know he won't…" Logan trailed off.

"She's a big girl Logan, she'll be ok, and he's not at a party now, he's not drunk. She'll be fine." Nic finished for him."

Logan looked up at Nic, "you're not helping."

"That's my job as your big sister, and he's not Logan. Let it go." Nic said, for the seemingly hundredth time.

"I know," Logan sighed, playing with the corner of his napkin, "I just wish I could be there." Off of Nic's disbelieving glare, Logan added, "In case he tries anything or something."

"Uh huh," Nic teased, "I don't buy that one…lover boy."

"Nic…" Logan shook his head.

"Logan…I mean really, it's pathetic. You and Max." Nic started in.

Logan looked up at his sister, "What about me and Max?"

"You do know how pathetic it is," Nic continued, "How sad it is you two 'pretending' not to like each other. I mean, you two won't even admit to being friends." Nic held up her hand to shush him when Logan opened his mouth again, "No Logan, just stop trying to deny that you might just like the girl. Maybe even as more than just the girl across the street. I see how you two look when you talk about each other. You like her and she likes you. So you grew up as neighbors. Where does it say neighbors can't be more than just neighbor or friends?"

Logan looked around the restaurant, still half listening to his sister go on about how ridiculous he and Max were being. He actually agreed with her, but right now he was too worried about Max. What if Rafer did something? Sure he wasn't drunk, but he had potential to do something. Logan gazed at a picture on the wall. It was one he'd never seen before. The mix of colors matching the hotel restaurant's style while giving it a slight clash, yet also livening up the room. The restaurant was very nice, as was the whole hotel. The entryway was a golden arch lined with white roses and baby's breath. Logan looked back to the entrance once again, hoping to see Max walking through it.

"Logan?" He heard Nic say.

"Huh? What?" Logan answered, tearing his gaze away from the entrance.

Nic rolled her eyes again, "Have you even been listening?"

Logan nodded, his eyes wandering back to the entrance, "Yeah, sure Nic. Ok, she said she'd come when she was done. Where is she? It's been over fifteen minutes."

Nic threw up her hands, "My god Logan. If you're that worried about the girl, just go check on her."

"No," Logan answered then thought for a second. Coming to the conclusion that it would really do no good he shook his head, "No, you're right. She's probably fine."

"She 'is' fine." Nic countered.

"Okay, she is fine." Logan repeated.

"Yes!" Nic smiled triumphantly, "Now can we eat, please? I'm starving."

Logan looked to the entrance once more then back at Nic, "Yeah, let's eat." He agreed, looking down at the menu. Slightly lifting it, trying to concentrate on the words, his mind still stuck on Max and if she was ok. Sighing Logan shook his head and then looked back to the menu. He could do this, it was dinner.

"Oh my goodness!" Nic interrupted his mind battle.

Logan looked to his sister, "What now?"

"Oh just go get her!" Nic retorted.

Logan's eyes shifted to the door, "Are you sure?"

"No," Nic shook her head, "But you won't sit and eat till you know she's okay."

Logan half stood then sat back down, meeting his sister's stare, "Yes I can. I'm sorry Nic. Let's just eat dinner." He confirmed, raising the menu once again to return to his mind's battleground.

"Finally." Nic mused, looking over her menu then for their waiter.

Finding no help from the menu, Logan looked to his sister, "So what's good here?"

Nic shrugged, "I don't know, supposedly everything." She supplied again, he really wasn't listening to word she said tonight. 

"Everything, right." Logan scoffed.

Nic studied Logan for a second before sighing, "Oh just go."

"Nic…" Logan warned.

"Max," Nic shushed Logan, "Would you just go check on her, for yours and my own peace of mind? I mean it's so blatantly obvious, and you're driving me nuts. So just go."

Logan caught his sister's eye, "Thank you Nic."

"Uh huh," Nic shrugged, "Go play savior to the weak."

"Max isn't weak." Logan defended.

"I know that Logan." Nic agreed, "She's fine, remember?"

Logan placed his napkin on the place setting, "I know, but I really have to know for real."

Nic nodded, "Go."

"And you're right." Logan smiled.

"Course I'm right, I'm always right. What am I right about this time?" Nic asked curiously. Logan was actually admitting she was right, this had to be good

"It was bound to happen." Logan added, walking away.

Nic's eyes widened, "I knew it!"

Logan nodded, "I know it too now." Smiling again, Logan thanked his sister with a wave and jogged to find Max.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Max opened the door to her suit, walked into the living area, and flopped down on the couch. She smiled to herself, never would she have imagined. She let an unbelieving giggle, "How did?" She wondered aloud. Smiling again, Max stood and walked to the kitchen area. Filling a glass with water, she took a drink. Mid-drink Max's eyes widened. Swallowing the water in her mouth and dumping the remaining water down the sink Max ran to her room, "Logan! Nic! Dinner! Late! No! Oh god! They're probably so worried!"

Max threw her shirt off and grabbed a dark red tank top, grabbing some khaki jean shorts and running into the bathroom. Quickly pulling on the shorts while trying to brush her hair and applying a bit of eye makeup.

Taking a quick glance in the mirror Max smiled to herself and slipped on a pair of sandals, jogging to the door. Opening it, she was faced with a chest. Looking up Max gasped, "Rafer."

Max backed up. He looked mad, really mad. His jaw was clenched and his fists were clenching then unclenching.

"What…what are you doing here Rafer?" Max asked cautiously.

Rafer looked Max up and down then stepped into the suite, closing the door behind him, "You were in an awful hurry there Max. Got a date?" he accused.

Max shook her head, "No Rafer, I was meeting Nic and Logan for dinner in the restaurant."

"You seemed to be in a big hurry for just dinner." His gaze bore into her.

"Rafer, stop…you're scaring me." Max stammered.

Rafer sneered, "Another guy? Why? We were perfect."

Max shook her head, "Rafer, it was only a few weeks. What do you want me to do? Keep doing something that's not making me happy when there's someone else. I didn't want to hurt you like that."

Rafer stormed at Max, "Didn't want to hurt me?" he yelled, "You use me to get with some other guy, and that's not supposed to hurt?"

Max's back was up against the wall now, she looked to the left and right, looking for escape, "No Rafer, that's not how it was."

Rafer pressed himself up against her, "Oh really? Then how was it Max? You pretend to be with me, make him jealous till he come around?"

"No!" Max denied, "Not at all."

"Liar!" Rafer yelled, "You used me!"

"Rafer No, I didn't!" Max defended.

Rafer silenced her with a hard kiss, then pulled back, "You used me, now I'm going to use you." He spat, kissing her again, his hands coming up to grope at her breasts.

Max squirmed, trying to get away, pushing Rafer back, "Rafer no! Stop!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as the fear she'd had that whole night started to become reality.

Rafer silenced her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands knotting in her hair and pulling.

Max cried out in pain, but Rafer only kissed her harder, moving a hand down to the button on her shorts.

Max struggled against him, trying to push him away, trying to escape, but he over powered her then threw her onto the couch, "Bitch! You used me, now you pay!" he screamed at her, climbing on top of her, kissing her again. While all she could do was struggle and cry, trying to get away from him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Logan jogged across the lobby looking for Max. He stopped at the desk, asked the woman behind the desk if she'd seen Max go by. Getting a negative answer Logan thanked he woman and ran out to where the pool was, no luck there either.

Running his hands through his hair, Logan sat on one of the chairs, would she be in her room? On the beach? Deciding to try the beach Logan walked to the water, looking up and down the water line, a few people stood in the night. It was almost dark, but not quite. Logan looked out to the water, "Max, where are you?"

Turning to try her room, Logan took not three steps before he heard a familiar squeal then felt Asha wrap herself around him, "Loogie!" she cried.

Logan looked to the hotel then down at Asha, "No, get off of me." He pleaded, trying to walk towards the hotel.

"But Loogie," she whined, "Stay with me!"

Logan shook his head and practically threw her off of him, "No!" he said, his voice rising, "Stay away from me, stay away from Max. Just go and find some other poor soul to obsess over."

Asha's lower lip stuck out and then she burst into tears, "But Loogie!"

Logan shook his head, "Get off it Asha, stop the act and leave me alone."

Asha promptly stopped her racket and then stood, storming off. Logan looked at his watch, it'd been almost a half hour now. Glancing in Asha's direction once more Logan made his way to the elevators. "Her room." He told himself, "She has to be there."

Tapping his foot against the floor Logan's patience ran thin as he waited for the damn elevator. Finally the elevator arrived and he ran in, furiously pushing the third story button repeatedly, "Come on, come on!" he pleaded with the elevator. Finally the doors closed and the elevator rose those three stories. When the doors opened Logan shot out of them and ran to her room. The door was locked. Logan banged on the doors, but heard nothing. Thinking quick, Logan ran to his room, fumbling with the key but finally getting into his room and rushing to the connecting door.

"Max!" he called, hearing muffled cries coming from he other side. Not waiting another second Logan burst into the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**__**

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (insert more evil laughter here ____________) so now you gotta wait more! Katerpillar_03@hotmail.com or leave a review.


	11. chapter 11

An: hey!  So sorry it took me so long, long long story that doesn't need to be rehashed…but it's UP!  No worries!

Here you all go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears stung her eyes as she struggled beneath him, "Rafer, stop!" Max cried out.

Rafer shook her, "shut up Bitch! Take what you get!" He slammed her back down onto the couch, his hands roughly groping beneath her shirt. 

Max tried to get away, crying for him to stop. "Shut up!" Rafer screamed at her as his hands slid down her pants. Max lay frozen, as her nightmare became reality. Too petrified to move, Max closed her eyes when she heard a zipper being undone. She lay beneath him while his hands began to explore her body. She felt him harden against her hip but still said and did nothing. She tried to run away in her mind, tried to run from the situation, run from him.

Rafer growled as he continued to disrobe himself and a strangled cry escaped her throat when she felt his skin on hers.

How could this have happened? This was all her fault. If she hadn't gone to her room first, if she just would have gone to the restaurant. She'd brought this upon herself.

Max squeezed her eyes shut. Her fault. It was all her own stupid fault. Max closed off her mind as she felt Rafer get closer to her. She ran in her mind. Trying to get away. Screaming at him to stop. But she knew her cries were useless. They would do nothing. He couldn't be stopped.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Logan banged on the door with his fists. The cries he had heard had died down but no one was answering his incessant poundings. He stopped hammering and listened for a few moments. Nothing. Logan looked around the small room connecting their two suites. What to do? If he went in and nothing was wrong, Max would be furious at him for just bursting in. But if something was wrong...

Logan took a deep breath and pounded on the door again. Waiting and still getting no response he tried the door handle. Locked. He slammed himself against the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Max!" he yelled through the door. Still nothing. Logan took a step back and grabbed the door handle, turning it as he slammed his body against the hard wood of the door. He felt it give way a bit and repeated again and again, feeling the door give way a little more with each slam.

Finally the door jam snapped and the door flung open. Logan rushed into the room. Looking around he saw nothing. Logan ran his hands through his hair and looked again. He saw nothing again, but this time he heard a strangled cry from the couch. His eyes widened as he walked toward the sound. The back of the couch had hidden the fiasco before, but now Logan saw the scene quite clearly.

Déjà vu hit as he witnessed a mostly naked Rafer atop a female figure.

Logan's face contorted in horror as he recognized the girl as Max.

"No!" he roared, ripping Rafer off of her. "You bastard!" he screamed into Rafer's face, throwing him against the wall. Rafer hit the wall with a loud thud A cracking noise was heard as his head followed the rest of his body and hit the wall. This time he didn't' pass out, but regained his balance after wavering for a few moments and yelled at Logan, "what the hell?"

Logan didn't let him get any farther but slammed his back to the wall again, placing a strong hand around his neck, "what the hell were you doing to her!" Logan squeezed his neck, pressing him up harder against the wall. "I swear that I will kill you if I ever see you near her!" he threatened.

Pulling Rafer off the wall, Logan punched him hard in the face. Rafer stumbled and held his nose as blood gushed from it.

"You don't talk to her!" Logan hit him again, splitting his lip, "you don't look at her!" he screamed, shoving Rafer backwards and crashing through the balcony doors, "and you don't even think about her!" he screamed, forcing his fist into Rafer's stomach. Rafer wavered and backed up against the balcony rail.

Logan punched him, again and again, his anger pouring into out of his own body and inflicting Rafer's.. Finally Logan let up and looked at Rafer who stood hunched over, with blood running from his nose, mouth, and cheek. "You're pathetic. Get out!" Logan yelled, punching Rafer across the face again, "and stay out!" He pushed against Rafer's chest and walked back towards Max as Rafer fell over the rail and splashed into the swimming pool, three stories below.

~ * ~ *~ * ~ 

Nic played with the food that was placed before her. Pushing it around with her fork, she separated the different foods by color, then size, then by which one she liked most and least. Shaking her head, she dropped the fork and looked to the entrance. Logan had be gone for what, ten minutes? Nic shook her head again, "forget it Nic, just eat your dinner." Sighing, she silently berated herself for worrying and attempted to focus attention on her dinner. Looking at her plate full of sorted food, Nic wrinkled her nose. "On second thought." Nic looked toward the waiter and raised her hand slightly, "check please."

Five minutes later Nic walked out of the restaurant. She looked around the lobby of the hotel. Neither Max, nor Logan were anywhere to be seen. Sighing Nic walked out to the swimming pool, again no one.

Just as she was turning to go back inside a shooting star caught her eye. Nic looked up at the stars and marveled. It was so beautiful. All the stars were out and making themselves known this evening. Her eyes rolled over the infinite night sky. So beautiful, so incredible. Still reveling with awe Nic surveyed the scene around her. The still water of the pool looked like glass, the distant roar of the ocean waves was so peaceful. Nic closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air and smiling at the small spot of peace she'd just captured. She walked towards the beach, wanting to bask in this newfound peace. Just as she reached the edge of the swimming area she heard a loud crash from above.

Turning her head and looking to the sound, her eyes widened as she watched Logan hit and shove Rafer so his back was to the open air and his legs were against the balcony rail. Logan yelled and hit Rafer again and again. Logan was yelling, that much was clear, now as to what exactly he was yelling could not be made out clearly.

Nic watched as Logan struck Rafer again then turned and walked off. Her eye's widened as she realized that Rafer was naked. Nic filled with anger as realization of just why Logan had been beating Rafer began to make sense. Nic looked up at Rafer again and watched as he wavered against the balcony rail then tumbled over, free falling, arms and legs flailing. He was descending very quickly from the third story balcony to the swimming pool below. A loud "thwack" was heard as Rafer's body slammed into the water.

Nic watched the water that had been so still just moments ago now moving wildly at the sudden impact. Rafer lay unmoving for a moment then slowly began to move his way to the edge of the pool. Walking to the edge of the pool, Nic survey the struggling Rafer.

Nic sneered at him when he stood before her, trying to cover himself. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth, his chest reddening as a result of his body's slam into the water. He looked at her with the look of a hurt puppy.

Nic smirked, "oh, you poor thing." She patronized, "are you okay?"

Rafer nodded slowly and tried to speak, a strangled cry coming from his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Nic nodded, mock sympathy etched her face. She stepped towards Rafer, anger taking the place of the feigned concern, "you got what you asked for you dick."

Rafer looked at her in confusion, "what?" he managed.

Nic held up a finger and pressed it against his chest, "You should have gotten caught the first time. But no, you didn't get caught, hell, you didn't even get any charges brought up against you. But this time. This time you're going to pay, you son of a bitch. You're going to pay for her, and for me."

At that Nic pulled her arm back and socked him hard in the face causing a shocked and confused Rafer to careen backward into the water again.

Nic grinned sadistically at the spluttering drowned rat and then walked away. Logan would be with Max and that would be okay. Max didn't need any more confusion around her tonight. Not from her at least. Logan would do fine. He'd done fine with her. Nic walked towards the beach, smiling triumphantly, "take that you son of a bitch."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Logan looked in the suite, his gaze landing on Max who lay frozen against the couch cushions. Her body was quivering slightly as tears continued to stream down her face. Logan sighed and slowly made his way to her. He knelt at her side and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Max flinched and pulled her arm away, her face frozen with terror.

"Max," he spoke softly to her. Tears continued to streamed down her cheeks. "Oh Max, I'm so sorry." He comforted her, carefully picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and wiped her tears away, "Max." he tried again.

Max looked up at him, her tear-stained cheeks glistening in the light of the room. When she saw him, her eyes filled with hurt and distrust. She moved away from him to the opposite end of the bed.

Logan took a deep breath and walked around the bed to where she lay curled up in a ball, "Max, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He reached a hand out to her, "Max please, talk to me."

Her face still stayed the same, fear and hurt hovering over her body, "he..." she tried, "h-h-he..." Max blinked and looked up to Logan.

"Max," Logan comforted, sitting on the edge of her bed, "I'll never let him hurt you again." He promised.

Tears ran from her eyes again as her shoulders shook, "Logan." She cried, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sh..." Logan soothed, rubbing his hand against her back. Max stiffened at his touch and Logan quickly removed his hand. He could only imagine how she felt. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He could only sit there, worry etched in his features, concern hovering in his eyes.

Max lay there for a while, tears flowing freely before she whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Logan furrowed his brow, "for what?"

"For not just coming to dinner." Max answered, looking up at him, "if I had just gone to the restaurant...It's my fault..."

Logan shook his head and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, "no Max, it was not your fault. Not at all."

Max cried harder, "oh Logan..." she let out an uneven breath then threw herself into Logan's arms, clinging to him, "I was so scared..." her voice faltered as she cried into his chest.

Slowly Logan brought his arms up around Max, giving her the comfort he felt that he could, "Max, I'm sorry for not getting here sooner."

Max shook her head and looked at him, "no, you came just in time."

Logan pulled her closer, "but I could have stopped him, had I ran faster."

Max shook her head again, "no, Logan you did stop him. He didn't..." Max's voice cracked, her lip quivering.

Logan tightened her arms around her, soothing her, "I'm so sorry Max."

Max took a deep breath, calming herself, "no, it's okay. He's gone now, and you're here."

"So you're okay?" he asked.

Max gave a week smile, "not really, but I'll live."

Logan gave a small laugh and let her go, "seriously though..."

Max put a hand up, "I'm going to be okay Logan." Logan wiped the remnants of her tears away and opened his mouth. Max quieted him by putting her hand over his lips, "no, don't talk, just please. Stay with me."

Logan closed his eyes and swallowed, "Max..."

"Please, don't leave me alone." She pleaded.

Logan nodded, "okay, I'll stay here." He agreed, moving off the bed.

"No!" she cried, grabbing his hand, "don't leave me alone."

Logan nodded and climbed back on the bed, moving so his back was against he head rest and Max was curled up in the crook of his arm, "just rest," he soothed. "You're safe now, I promise."

Max nodded and closed her eyes, a single tear slipping down her cheek, "thank you." she whispered before her still shaky breaths slowed and sleep over took her.

Logan looked at his watch. 9:47pm. "Wow," he sighed, "what a night."

~~~~~~~

okay you guys!  Lemme know what you thought! Katerpillar_03@hotmail.com

or leave a review!


	12. chapter 12

A/N: okay, so I was going to put more with this, but I must be suffering from writers block cause It's just not coming.  So here's what I've got so far, it's not very long and not much happens (least not in my opinion – but then I'm my worst critic)

So it may be a while before I write more, we'll see.  Hope it comes back cause I want to finish this stuff!

~ * ~ * ~ * Summer Magic * ~ * ~ * ~

Max slowly opened her eyes and immediately tensed.  There was someone next to her, with an arm around her.  Her mind flooded with scenes from the night before and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of the memory.  When it didn't work she curled up and started rocking, hoping that maybe if she could become small enough that the memory would fade, that she would just disperse into nothing.  She heard someone call her name in the distance but her body shook with fear, she kept her eyes closed as tears began to slip past her eyelids.  She heard her name again, this time closer.  _'No!' _she thought, _'I don't want to wake up, I don't want to see anything, I don't want to face anyone.'  _She felt the person next to her move slightly.  Fear started to seize her being, _'No!'_ she screamed, as she fixated on the person moving next to her.  She heard her voice being called in a more fierce tone, _'Leave me alone!' _ she cried in her mind, _'Go away, please, stop, just go away!'_   She wanted to run, wanted to get away, but her body wouldn't take her there.  Suddenly she felt the weight of him on her again and finally a scream escaped passed her lips…

Logan's head rested on the headboard of the bed as he slept.  Max still lay asleep next to him, her head leaning on his chest.  Logan moved, sleep fading from his face.  Moving, to work the kinks from his neck, he felt Max tense beside him. "Max?" he whispered, looking down at her. 

Her face was contorted with what looked to be pain and fear; her eyes squeezed tight, "Max." He tried again, only to feel her curl up into a tight ball.  He looked around the room as if searching for something or someone to help.  He ran a hand through his hair and called her name again.  He watched as she began to shake, concern etched his face and he leaned closer, "Max!" he called in a slightly worried tone.  Nothing.  Looking around the room again he tried to think of what to do.  Taking a deep breath he reached out a hand and laid it on her shoulder.  That was when she screamed.

Max's eyes shot open at the feel of his weight on her.  Enveloped in fear, she kicked at him hard and scurried off the bed, pressing her back to the wall as if to blend in with it.  Slowly she sunk to the floor crying, her vision burry.  She couldn't bear to look at him; she couldn't bear to see him.  Not after what he'd done, not after what she'd let him do.  Through her tears she watched him come closer to her, "Get away!" she cried, trying to push him away.  "Leave me alone!" She beat her fists on his chest and clawed at his face, trying to get away from him, only to have him move closer. She sobbed as she felt his arms go to her shoulders.  She felt her finger nails catch on his face and heard him cry out in pain.  She fought him with all she had.   Through her own cries she heard him say her name.  Upon hearing his voice she silenced and sunk back to the wall; there was nothing she could do, nowhere she could run.  He was too strong.  He'd won. She cried silently as she felt him lift her off the ground and place her on the bed.  She bit her lip in anguish, her body tensing as she was placed underneath the covers.  Then she felt the absence of him.  She clung to the covers over her and cried herself into exhaustion until sleep finally took her under.

Logan paced back and forth in Max's room, then sat in the chair he'd moved from the kitchen.  Looking at Max he arose and paced again, then sat.  Her earlier episode he couldn't explain.  He'd remembered something similar the morning after he'd walked in on Rafer with Nic.  But Nick had snapped out of it and come to realize who he was.  Logan didn't understand, he didn't know if he even wanted to.

After he'd lain Max in the bed he'd contemplated sitting on the bed next to her but then quickly dispelled the idea.  It might cause another eruption and neither one of them needed that.  He'd walked out of the room for a moment to get his head back.

Lightly he'd rubbed his chest, and then moved a hand up to touch his cheek.  When he looked at his fingertips he saw a bit of smeared blood.  She'd hit him repeatedly and she'd fought viciously, as if she'd thought he was Rafer.  Logan hung his head and walked to the kitchen to wipe off his cheek and get a glass of water.  He dabbed at the small cuts made by her fingernails and then drank the water down.  He looked to the door and stopped drinking the water, if Max awoke she would be all alone and probably scared out of her own mind.  Placing the glass on the counter Logan quickly grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and hurried into the room.  Placing the chair a fair distance away; he began to pace, then sit, then pace and then sit again. He would take quick glances at Max's sleeping form.  He could only imagine the nightmare that had caused her to cry out in her sleep like that.  He could only imagine the terror. _'I should have killed the bastard.'_ He thought, standing to pace back and forth some more.  He was in mid stride when he saw Max move slightly.  He froze and turned to study her.  She moved again and then slowly opened her eyes.

Max had lay unmoving for a while.  She could hear him, pacing then sitting, then pacing again.  He was waiting for her to awaken.  Waiting for his prey.  She tried not to move, tried not even to breath.  She wished he would just go.  That he would just leave her be.  Wasn't he through yet?  Why did he continue to taunt her still.  The urge to run came over her again.  Maybe if she pretended to have to go to the bathroom, she could then escape.  Somehow, some way she would.  Taking a deep breath she listened to him pace back and forth before moving slightly.  She heard him stop and felt him gaze at her.  Taking a few more deep breaths she fought the fear to just lay unmoving and move again before opening her eyes to gaze into the eyes of the man who'd caused her all this turmoil.  She froze as he came into focus.  Her brow furrowed, "Logan?"

Logan's eyes met hers.  He stood unmoving, unsure of how she would react.  She sat up slowly, her eyes sweeping the room, "Is he gone?" she asked. Logan swallowed, unsure of how to answer her. He nodded, hoping to god that was the right answer.

Her eyes swooped across the room again before she turned to look back at Logan.  He still stood, unmoving, studying her.  Trying to gage her thoughts.  She looked at him warily before sliding off the bed and standing.  "Where is he?" she asked him.

Logan took a deep breath, "He's gone."

"He was just here though." She challenged.

Logan looked to the door and furrowed his brow, "Max, I've been here all night and can promise that no one has come in here."

"Then who…" Max trailed off as her eyes caught site of the light scratches on Logan's face.  Her eyes widened and she sank back onto the bed, "Oh Logan, I'm so sorry…" she cried.

Logan slowly walked to her, cautious not to further her distress, "Max, I don't understand."

Max looked up at him, tears hugging the bottom of her eyelids, "It was you…not him.  I thought it was him. I didn't know.  I thought that he was going to try and…"

Logan wet his lips, trying to make sense of her mumbling, "Max it's okay, you're safe." He tried.

She looked up, his words startling her out of her ramblings, "What?"

Logan took a deep breath before kneeling in front of her, "You're safe.  He's not coming back. I promise."

Max studied his face before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.  Logan steadied himself, surprised at her move.  Blinking he stood, unhinging her from him to study her for a few seconds.  She reached her hand up, her fingers lightly tracing the scratches she'd left on his face, "Oh Logan, I'm so sorry."

Logan shook his head and stepped back, "Max it's okay. You didn't know."

"No," she bit her lip, "I didn't.  It was all so real though.  I felt it, or at least I thought I did.  But you saved me." She looked up at him and caught his eyes.

Logan looked at the floor, "Max, I think you need to just rest for a bit."

Max nodded and sat on the bed, "Okay."

Logan swallowed and gave her a nervous smile.

"What?" she asked.

Logan studied her and then shook his head, "Nothing, I just.  I don't know what to do Max.  I don't want to do anything wrong or scare you.  I mean, Nic was a long time ago.  And then I remember being clueless.  I don't have the slightest idea what I should be doing with you."

Max nodded, leaning back and taking it all in.   She didn't know what to do either.  She knew she wanted him to stay.  She felt comfortable with him there.  She trusted him.  Thinking to the night before she shuddered and then looked up at him, "I don't know Logan.  I mean, it's not like I've been through this before.  I can remember him coming in and it was fine, but then he just became so mean, so hurtful.  I was so scared.  I tried to fight, I really did.  But I couldn't…" she trailed off.

"Max, you don't have to do this." Logan consoled, sitting on the bed a few feet away from her. She nodded and scooted towards him, "Please don't go." She cried into his chest, "Don't leave me alone."

"I promise Max." he whispered, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

Reluctantly she moved away from him and looked towards the bathroom, "Logan I have to go."

"Huh?" he asked.

She looked towards the bathroom and nodded, "I have to go."

"Oh, well then go." He said gently.

She looked at him and then at the bathroom, slowly standing, "You'll be here when I get back?"

Logan smiled softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Max nodded slowly and walked to the bathroom.  She mentally berated herself, she didn't need a babysitter, she was fine.  Nothing even happened.  She continued to berate herself but then as she looked at the walls of the bathroom she noticed how she was alone.  Totally alone.  Fear began to pull at her and she quickly finished before running to the door and pushing it open.  Her heart slowed when she saw that he was still sitting on the bed.

Logan cocked his head to the side, "Max, are you okay?"

Max smiled tightly, "Yeah, I'm fine." Her stomach growled loudly, "Hungry, but otherwise, fine."

Logan nodded, eyeing her a second before getting up and walking to the bedroom door.

"I agree." He said opening the door and walking out of the room.  Max stood before the doorway a second, _'It's just the living room Max."_  she told herself.  She took a breath and then stepped out of the room.  She looked towards Logan and smiled.  At the sound of the door closing behind her, Max jumped and ran over to Logan, standing behind him.

Logan looked down at her, she looked so scared.  And that was just from the door closing. "Max," he said softly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, "Just a little jumpy I guess."

"Okay." he nodded, "What's for breakfast?"

Max shrugged.  He could see her shoulders lose tension as she sat and watched him move around the kitchen.  He handed her a glass of orange juice and then turned back to the fridge.  He was rummaging through it for eggs or something decent when he heard a knock at the door and Max's glass of orange juice hit the floor. Logan sighed and turned around to see Max's head resting on her arms on the table, the orange juice spreading on the linoleum floor. He grabbed a dishtowel and began to mop up the mess, grabbing some of the larger glass pieces, "Max it's okay." He comforted as her shoulders began to shake.  

Max looked down at him, her lips pursed tightly. She nodded slightly then knelt to help him. "No." he told her, "Just sit.  Max it's okay.  Just sit."

Max nodded and sat back in her chair, watching him clean up the mess.  Watching him clean up her mess.  She sighed and gazed at the wall, _this is all my fault.  If I would have just listened to them in the first place, if I'd have just gone to dinner.  This is my fault entirely.  And now everyone has to pay for my stupid mistake._

~~~~~

A/N: okay – be honest – what did we think?  Katerpillar_03@hotmail.com or leave a review!

You all are my hero's…your reviews mean so much to me.  Thanks you guys.


	13. chapter 13

**__**

An: Okay…second to last installment….that's right, friends…ONE MORE after this and it's done…caput…yay! Well, for me, and you really. This one out of the way means I can start working on my new fic! And okay, sorry it took so long for this, went through writers block, then writing something but it being on someone elses computer, having to get that, then not having a beta! Ah…it was nuts…but it's all done now…and here you all go! enojoy… and in a few days (cause it's already writen) I'll get you guys the final chapter!

~~~~~~ Summer Magic ~~~~~~~

Nic stepped out from the elevator and walked towards Max's room. She'd been debating all morning if she should or shouldn't see if Max was okay. Had she wanted people to see her? To be with her?

No. The more support the better. Even if the support wasn't wanted. Max needed to know that she was loved and safe. She needed to know that it wasn't her fault.

Nic turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The suite was silent except for the sound of soft talking. Nic sighed, 'Good, she's out of her room at least. Good job Logan.' As her thought finished she heard glass shatter. Walking to the edge of the entry way, Nic peaked around the wall. Logan was knelt to the ground cleaning up the broken glass. Max stared at him in horror then flopped her head down to her arms, resting on the table. Nic's brow furrowed at the recognition of self-condemnation in Max's eyes.

She watched as Max knelt to help Logan, but he refused her help. 'Such a gentleman.' Nic thought.

Softly Nic tapped on the wall, "Hey."

Max jumped slightly and looked up at her then relaxed as she recognized her. Logan gave a small smile, "Hey yourself."

Nic walked to the pair, "Accident?" Nic pointed to the glass.

Logan nodded and Max looked at her hands.

"Oh." Nic whispered softly. The three stayed in silence for a moment as Logan finished cleaning the mess. Standing to his feet, Logan put the paper towels and remnants of glass into the garbage.

"You had breakfast yet, Nic?" Logan asked, brushing his hands on his pants.

Nic glanced at Max then answered, "No, not yet. Is that an invitation?"

Logan chuckled, "There's a McDonalds a block down the street." 

Nic clutched her chest as if wounded, "Oh Logan, that hurts me. To deny your own sister then condemn her to a broke down, rotting, smelly, dank, dirty, abandoned, pre-pulse dump?"

"Oh Nic," Logan teased, "it's not totally abandoned. The rats live there."

Nic wrinkled her nose and sat in a chair across from Max, "I'll pass thanks."

Logan sighed exasperatedly, "Fine…" he looked to Max, "Do we let her stay then?"

Max looked up from her hands, "Huh?"

"How do scrambled eggs and sausage sound?" Logan asked, smiling softly.

Max furrowed her brows, as if confused, then nodded, "Yeah, sure." She answered sitting back down in her chair.

Nic reached for Max's hand, "How you holding up?" she asked, trying not to be hurt by how quickly Max had retracted her hand from the simple touch.

Tears welled up in Max's eyes and she stood, "I…I'm…" She looked around, like scared child searching for a way out, "I…" her voice faltered as tears spilled over her eyelashes.

Logan set the carton of eggs he had grabbed down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jumped away at the touch.

"Max." Logan tried, reaching out to her again, "Max calm down."

Max looked at Logan and then Nic and back again, "I'm sorry." She cried.

Logan pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "No." he consoled, "Max, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything. It's okay."

Max stood stiff for a few seconds before breaking down completely and clinging to him, letting her tears escape.

Nic sat, watching the exchange and then looked at her hands. Maybe she shouldn't have come. Max and Logan stood embracing for a moment more then Logan let her go, "Do you want to rest in your room while I cook, and I can bring you food when it's ready?"

A few more whimpers left Max's lips before she nodded, "Yes."

Logan nodded and guided her back to her room, then emerged a minute later.

"Sorry bout that Nic." He apologized.

Nic shook her head, "No, don't apologize." Nic countered, "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

"Nic, don't be ridiculous." Logan argued. "I don't' know what to do with her. I mean, with you…you were my sister. It was easy. With her, well…I don't know if what I'm doing is right or wrong."

Nic nodded, "I see."

Logan sighed and turned back to the carton of eggs, grabbing a bowl and cracking a few into it. He grabbed a fork and began hand whipping the eggs then loudly dropping the fork, "God Nic, I just. How could he have done that?"

Nic jumped up from her chair and went to her brother, "No Logan, don't start that. It wasn't your fault either. You didn't do this to her."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just…it makes me so angry."

"I know," Nic agreed, "me too."

Logan took a deep breath before turning back to the eggs to continue preparing breakfast, "So…"

"So?" Nic countered.

"How's the world outside this room?" Logan asked.

Nic sat back down and shrugged, "Okay I guess. No different than normal. No one but us knows what happened so it's not like anything's changed."

Logan nodded and silence loomed over them as Logan poured the eggs into a heated frying pan, "Wait a second." Logan turned to his sister, "How did you know about last night?"

"I witnessed it, so to speak." She answered. Off of Logan's confused look Nic pointed to the broken balcony doors, "I was out by the pool when you two careened out of the suite and onto the balcony. Rafer being naked didn't leave much to figure out."

Logan nodded, "Yeah." His eyes widened, "Was anyone else out there?"

"Not that I saw." Nic replied, "After Rafer fell, yes, people started coming out to see what the noise was. But I'm pretty sure I was the only one around for the actual fall."

"Hope the bastards neck broken when he hit the water." Logan growled.

Nic shook her head, "No, but his nose was definitely broken after I took a swing at him."

Logan laughed slightly, "You did what?"

"Oh yeah, he tried to ask for my help out of the water." Nic explained, "HE got to the edge of the pool and I landed him one good, right on the nose." Nic tapped her nose, "I mean he already looked like shit when I saw him. But I had to get my piece of him too."

Logan smiled, "That's my sister."

Nic laughed and then turned serious, "What do we tell her parents?"

Logan sighed, moving the eggs around the pan and then adding a few sausage links, "I don't know. I was more wondering what we were going to do about Rafer. We can't not press charges this time."

Nic nodded, "I agree, but, you do realize vacation will be over once we do this right?"

"Yeah," Logan sighed, "I know. But I think it'd be better for Max if she were home, where she felt safe, rather than here."

"She almost got raped Logan, no where feels safe." Nic lamented.

"True, but that doesn't fix this situation any." He replied stabbing a sausage and turning it.

Nic placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, "So what do we do?"

"Her parents have to know." Logan established, scooping eggs up into a bowl, "But I don't know if I want to be the one to tell them."

"Ugh…" Nic groaned, "I don't want to tell them either. Frankly, Mr. Guevera creeps me out."

Logan shrugged, "well how about we both tell them then?"

Nic nodded, "It could work. And then we could talk about what to do with Rafer."

Logan agreed then pushed the sausages around some more, "So what do we do first?"

"You get Max's breakfast to her and I got get her parents?" Nic offered.

Logan lifted the sausages into the same bowl as the eggs, "Meet you in the living room in fifteen?"

Nic nodded and headed for the door, "_IF_ I can't find them, I'll be back."

"Hey Nic," Logan called at the door to Max's bedroom.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Thanks." Logan offered before walking into the room.

Nic smiled, "You're welcome little brother, you're welcome."

~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later Logan emerged from Max's room. As he stepped out the doorway the suite opened. 

"Right this way." he heard Nic say. 'She must have gotten a hold of Max's parents.' he thought to himself. Logan stepped into the living room and sat on the love seat as Nic entered from the hallway with not just Max's parents, but the manager and owner of the hotel as well. Logan looked to Nic in question and she just smiled and took a seat next to her brother.

"Please," she began, motioning to the furniture in the room, "sit and make your self comfortable."

Logan looked at his sister warily and took a deep breath. Nic looked and for a moment, the cool facade she wore broke. She gave a small, worried smile to Logan and grabbed his hand, squeezing for both her's and his comfort. Logan smiled back and nodded to the others, "How'd you pull this one off, sis?" he whispered.

Nic grinned slightly, "Max's parents have connections. I said Max was in trouble and they didn't ask any questions when i asked if they could get the owner and manager. Simple as pie."

Logan chuckled, "Wow, go Nic. I'm impressed..."

"Ehem..."

Logan and Nic looked at the four people in the room, "Okay," Nic said, letting go of Logan's hand and putting the firm facade back on. "You're probably all curious about what's going on."

"Where is my daughter?" Max's father asked.

Nic looked to Logan for help, "She's in the bed room sleeping, sir."

"Why isn't she out here?" he continued.

"Well, she had a long night and she needs her rest." Nic offered and Logan nodded.

"I don't understand." Max's mother questioned, "What's going on?"

Nic took a deep breath, "Well, last night..." Nic looked to Logan. "Last night, well, Max got into some trouble, so to speak."

The manager and owner who had thus far remained silent looked to each other and shifted uncomfortably. They both wore blue double-breasted suits and ties to match. The owner sighed, as if bored, "Not to be rude, but what does this have to do with us? We do have a Hotel to run here."

"Excuse me," Max's father cut in, "Something happened last night and obviously had to do with you or your hotel. So you're going to sit here and listen to whatever it is that Nicole and Logan have to say."

At this the owner raised his hands in surrender and leaned back in his seat. Max's father looked to Nic, "Continue please, what kind of trouble are we talking here?"

Exchanging glances again Logan took over, "Max was supposed to meet us for dinner. But she never showed. I got curious and went to look for her." Logan looked at his hands, "I looked around the hotel and then headed for her suite. Figured she might have forgotten or something. I got to her room and I heard some noises."

"Noises?" Her father asked suspiciously.

Logan nodded, "Yes sir. You see a past acquaintance of Nic and myself also is here. And Max got to know him. Against both Nic and mine's bidding she went on a few dates with him."

Max's mother's brow furrowed, "Logan, I'm not quite sure what you're saying."

Nic put a hand on Logan's knee, "We know some stuff about this guy. And it's not good stuff. We told Max what we knew about him and she arranged to break off the relationship with him last night. Before dinner. Now, I'm not sure how it happened but..." Nic looked down, "Max ended up here. Logan went to look for her and when he got here..." Nic trailed off and looked to Logan.

"When I got here, i got into the room and found this guy, with Max. On the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Lydecker, he wasn't here just talking to her. He was trying to rape her we think." Logan let the silence loom for a few moments before the owner looked to the manager and the two exchanged a few quiet words. Looking up the Manger cleared his throat, "Again, my colleague and I wonder, what do we have to do with this?"

Nic looked to the two men, "It was one of the hotel employees on the couch with her."

The two men paled and almost visibly swallowed their tongues.

Max's mother looked to the bedroom and Max's father looked to Logan and Nic, "That's a strong accusation, son." Max's father stated, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Logan answered, "You see, when I came in, he was unclothed, and she was fighting him. He was being very rough with her, sir. And further more, the information Nicole and I knew about him. Well, this isn't the first time something like this has happened with him."

The six sat in silence before the owner spoke up, "A name?"

Logan and Nic exchanged glances, "Rafer." they simultaneously said.

"He's one of the bellhops." Logan explained further, "We both knew him from a party a couple years back. The same situation presented itself, just with a different girl. But that's not the point of this, we just. We thought you would need to know so we could figure out what the next course of action should be."

Max's mother stood, "I want to see my baby."

Nic nodded and lead the woman to the bedroom. "Don't be offended if she doesn't want to be touched or to see anyone, if she's awake that is. She just went through a traumatic experience, one that doesn't just leave after it's done."

Max's mother looked to Nic and smiled softly, "Thank you Nicole. Thank you so much."

Nic nodded, "You're welcome."

She looked to Logan and sighed then looked to the three men, "So what do we do now that the cat's out of the bag?"

~~~~~~

**__**

an: okay you guys…what'd we think? Let me know. Katerpillar_03@hotmail.com**_ or review…thanks!_**


	14. chapter 14

**__**

An: okay you guys…last one! Ready for the conclusion…hehe…exit of this one…enter the new fic! Thanks to all who reviewed…sorry I can't put everyone's name up …but…if you didn't notice looks at review number that's a lot of names…so thanks to the majority and all my betas. You're wonderful, amanda, mel, jennifer, other mel, nic, bec, niki, halley, alisha, alicia, angela, lindsey, crea, and just about everyone else who I know I've forgotten…forgive me…long last past week.

~~~~~~~

Nic sat next to Max on the plane ride home. Boy had it been a long past month and a half. From the attempted rape to the trial to the verdict and then finally going home. Not how the summer was planned but who can stop life from happening?

Telling Max's parents had lead to a whole hoop-la of stuff. Rafer got fired and then put in jail until a trial could be set. Five weeks later both parties went into court. The defense had tried to go for temporary insanity due to the shock of the relationship being broken, but the DA poked so many holes in his defense that it was obvious it was the last thing they had been able to come up with other than just pleading guilty.

Although, it had been interesting that when Max was testifying - after much pleading and convincing from all for her to actually get on the stand - apparently Rafer had been motioning to Max about something. No one knew it, excluding Nic, but during the short recess Mr. Lydecker, who had also seen the exchange apparently, had a little 'talk' with Rafer. The recess ended and Rafer sat quiet and still as a statue. When he took the stand, he seemed really nervous and wouldn't dare look in Mr. Lydecker's direction. Surprise of all surprises too. He actually admitted to attempting to rape Max, and the actual rape of about six other girls. None of them were present, but the DA had statements from all of them, including Nic. Rafer got jail time, a lot of jail time. Fifteen years, plus probation for ten years after that. The bastard finally got what he deserved.

Max had been a bit of a fruit ever since the whole thing started though. Not that anyone could blame her. The trial was really hard on her, going back through all the memories of what actually happened. Logan was there to help her through it all though, and to everyone's relief she was seemingly cooling down and getting back to normal. Or as normal as one could be.

Even on the plane, Nic had noticed, she'd been relaxed and slept a bit. And she'd even seemed fine about not sitting next to Logan.

She had been practically glued to his side ever since he rescued her. Made sense though. She'd come a long way and No one could express how proud of her they were that so soon after everything, she was keeping her cool. She'd put up one hell of a fight.

Nic looked at Max sleeping peacefully and smiled. One hell of a fight. She gently nudged Max, "Hey," she whispered softly. Max's eyes opened and she looked over to Nic, yawning. "Planes about to land, kiddo, thought I'd wake you."

"Thanks Nic." Max smiled, wiping sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

Nic shrugged, "Some time after dark, all I know."

Max nodded, "Right. Where's Logan?" Max asked, looking to where he'd been seated across the aisle.

"I don't know." Nic shrugged, "Bathroom maybe."

Max looked to the bathroom and nodded, "Oh."

Nic gave Max a sideways glance, "Oh?"

"Oh." Max nodded.

"Oh as in, 'Where's my strong hero?'" Nic fluttered her eyebrows, "or oh as in 'Man, now I can't stare at him anymore?'"

"Oh shut up Nic. We're not like that." Max declared.

Nic nodded, "Right, not like that. I see the way you two look at each other. This tragedy, my dear, has brought you two together, I don't care what you say."

Max shook her head, "Fine, don't believe it."

"Okay, I won't." Nic agreed, "I can tell you, he looks at you the same way you look at him."

Max turned her head away from the window and looked to Nic, "What?"

"That whole 'I'd kiss you but with everything that's happened how would you respond?' look. It's so obvious, Max."

Max's eyes widened, "I do not…"

"Don't what?" Logan asked, walking down the aisle from the back of the plane.

"Nothing!" Max hurriedly said.

"Nic?" Logan asked.

Nic shrugged, "Talking about the unrequited passion you two share.

Logan's eyes widened, "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah." Nic nodded, "Me too." She stood and pushed Logan into her seat, "Now please, gawk at each other and pretend not to feel 'like that' and I'll sit here and pretend not to notice." Nic teased, sitting in Logan's seat.

"Nic" Logan sighed, "it's not like that."

Nic nodded, "Right, sure it's not. You can lie to yourself all you want. But I see what's really going on here."

Logan got out of the seat and went over to her, "Nic, this isn't funny."

Nic leaned towards her brother and whispered, "I know it's been nuts, but really Logan, I know for a fact that you feel the same way about her that you did before this whole thing. And don't tell me she doesn't think of you like that, cause that's a lie too. Just get it out there Logan."

"It's too soon!" Logan argued.

"You and her have been inseparable ever since, Logan, it's not too soon. It's just perfect." Nic replied.

Logan sighed, "I leave for college in a few days. I can't make a move than just leave."

"Why not?" Nic shrugged, "She'd have a college boy to brag about. Besides, you'd see her on weekends and holidays. It's not like you're going to college out of state or anything."

Logan looked over to Max again and then sighed, "No Nic. Just stay out of it."

"Excuse me sir." The stewardess tapped Logan on the shoulder, "I'm sorry sir, but I need you get return to your seat and buckle up. We'll be landing soon."

Logan nodded and returned to the seat next to Max, "Sorry bout that."

Max nodded and smiled, "No problem."

"Yeah." Logan smiled tightly, "I'm sorry about Nic and all that."

"Yeah." Max agreed.

Logan took a deep breath and was about to say something when the captain came across the PA system to announce the landing.

The plane landed and was docked, then everyone made their way off to get their baggage. Surprisingly it went rather quickly and soon everyone was at home.

~~~~~~

Max walked up the stairs to her room, dropping her bags and flopping onto her bed. "Thank God I'm home."

Logan knocked on the door and pushed it open, dropping her bags that he'd been carrying. He smiled, "Some one looks happy to be home."

Max groaned, "After this summer, this is paradise. Did you know that one could actually miss overcast and rainy weather?"

Logan laughed, "I know how you feel."

The two looked at each other then quickly looked away, "Uh, so you going to be okay?" Logan asked, move towards the doorway.

"Yeah." Max answered, "I'll be fine, thanks Logan. For everything."

Logan shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you before I head off to college?"

Max nodded, "You leave in a three days right?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "Three days."

Max stood and grinned, "I'll be there to bid you farewell."

"See you then." Logan smiled, "Bye Max." he said, exiting her room.

Max sighed, "Bye Logan." She whispered.

So many feelings and confusions. How had it all happened? The summer had been a crazy one, that was for sure. Now as what to do about Logan. Max sighed, "No clue." She said aloud to herself. "No clue."

~~~~~~~

Three days later Nic, Max, and Logan all stood in the Cale front yard, finishing loading Logan and Nic's car. The last past three days had gone by in a blur with Nic and Logan packing and moving off to college and Max getting settled here and all ready for High School to start back up, while catching up with Cindy and Sketchy. The three had barely seen each other, as suspected. But they'd been together all morning. Finishing packing and loading up all the stuff.

Nic, of course, had mercilessly teased Max and Logan while both parties denied anything, yet still exchanged looks that spoke much louder than their words. She'd tried to get them into a potential situation, but it hadn't worked.

Placing the last of the boxes into her trunk she hollered to Logan, "Hey, time to blow this joint brother of mine."

Logan exited out of the garage, box in his arms and nodded, "Alright, let me check the house and we'll be on our way."

Nic nodded, "Okay, I'll be waiting. Don't take too long."

Logan smiled and ran back into the house, after depositing the box in his car. He ran up the stairs, checking his old room and bathroom, scanning for anything he may have left. Running back down the stairs he checked around again.

Heading for the door he bumped into Max, "Hey." He said coolly.

"Hi." She replied. "You guys taking off?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded, "Got everything packed, was just making sure I had everything."

Max nodded, "Yeah."

Logan smiled, he'd been dreading this moment the entire morning. Saying goodbye. As annoying as Nic had been, she was right. "Well, uh." Logan started, "We got to get going." He walked to the door. "Still have to stop by the office to tell mom and dad 'bye'."

Max nodded, "Yeah."

Logan stopped, and turned, "Max…"

Max looked at him, "Yes?"

Logan took a step towards her, looking into her eyes, "I…" he shook his head and hugged her, "It's been a hell of a summer. I'll never forget it."

Max nodded, "No kidding. Thanks for everything."

Logan nodded and pulled away, "Yeah…I'll see you next weekend okay?"

Max nodded and walked him out the door. "Yeah. Next weekend."

Nic hugged Max, "I'll see ya around, kiddo. Be good."

Max smiled, "Always."

Nic smiled and got into her car, "Now say goodbye to my brother properly."

Max furrowed her brow and then turned to Logan, "Good bye Properly." She said.

Logan smiled, "Yeah. Properly." He hugged her again, "See you later."

Max hugged him back, "Later." 

The two pulled apart but stopped half way. They looked into each others eyes for a moment then looked at Nic before awkwardly hugging again.

"Yeah." Logan said, getting into his car. "I'll see you later." 

Max nodded, and smiled, "Bye." She waved, as the two drove away.

"Not even a kiss goodbye." She lamented as she walked to her house, "Almost…but not."

She stood looking to the Cale house, "They're gone. This is going to be one heck of a year." She told herself. Reaching the door she heard the sound of a car and turned to the street, hoping it was Logan coming back. She sighed when it was just some girls speeding down the road with their music blaring. "Come on Max, get a grip."

She walked into the house and went for a glass of water. She was half way done when the doorbell rang.

Setting it down she jogged to the door and opened it, "Hi, can I hel…" Her eyes widened, "Logan."

He smiled tightly then grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

Max stood in shock before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. The two parted after several seconds, when they needed air, and Logan smiled, "Next weekend." He said again before jogging back to his car. 

Max grinned and watched as he pulled away. She touched her lips and laughed, walking back into the house, "Perfect way to end one hell of a summer."

~~~~~

**__**

An: Alright, last time guys…katerpillar_03@hotmail.com or review. And no worries! We got another story in the works…so you haven't seen the last of me! Promise!


End file.
